The Ultimate Bet: Higher Stakes
by RoseLibs
Summary: You shouldn't gamble with Fate... Lily and James both have pending bets to complete before they graduate Hogwarts. Both are near to giving up. But when the bets are twisted and reshaped, what happens? You shouldn't gamble with Fate... You just might fall
1. Chapter One: Can I Borrow Your Pet Bird?

"**The Ultimate Bet: Higher Stakes (You Shouldn't Gamble With Fate)"**

-Disclaimer: We only own TUB (heh heh). And Lily's friends. Naturally, anyone you don't recognize. Oh, and I (Natali) would like to own James and his fine self. Amanda wants ALL of Sirius when he was younger, but hey, that's just us. Welcome to our world. Don't sue.

**-**Summary:James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are the most popular guys in school—with Peter to tag along as their jackass. They like to prank girls (and Snape, the "He-She"), hang around with girls, snog girls, shag girls, get pampered by girls, be drooled over by girls, basically anything with girls…

But most of all, they like to bet each other. Not every day bets, like who would win the Quidditch game. No, very interesting bets (Who can be the first to get McGonagall to curse? Who is going to be the unlucky girl to shag Snape—or guy, depending which way he flowed down the river? Who could get Dumbledore to give them condoms? And other such things as that).

Bets like... Can James get Lily Evans—semi popular, great student, goody-goody Evans to go to bed with him three different times, for 10,000 galleons?

Lily and her friends have a good time with each other. Lately, they've been daring each other to do things.

So naturally, the dares only become harder and more difficult to accomplish. Naturally, the dares become bets. Naturally, the bets become a life or death situation (financially, at least).

Lily's been given two years (until they graduate Hogwarts to be exact) to make a guy fall in love with her, then break up with him. But not just _any_ guy. That's for her friends to decide...

So when Lily finds out they've chosen the one person that she can't stand, she figures she might as well hand over the money now.

But then she realizes...

_Maybe there is a chance of success here._

**Rated R for possibilities of: sex, violence, alcohol, swearing, references to any of the aforementioned. Please don't read if you're offended by any of these (but we hope that you like it!).**

How This Works: Amanda and Natali are writing together. Sorry, humanity. We'll each take a turn writing a chapter. Loves and byes.

-**Chapter One: Can I Borrow Your Pet Bird?**-

-**By Natali**-

"Good Lord. He's not actually going to _do_ it, is he?"

Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin were huddling at a corner, watching Peter try to get into the girls' bathroom.

James snickered at Remus's comment. "Bloody hell, I do think that he is."

Sirius shook his head is disgust. "Idiot. He actually thought he could paint Filch's cat green and silver, with a scarlet and gold X on top."

"I meant to say earlier, nice touch, Remus. Tying the cat to Fawks was a brilliant idea," James approved, nodding his head. "Ah, poor Pete just broke his high heel." He chuckled as Peter's bra slipped down about his feet, skirt going with it. Girls shrieked at the sight.

"Thank you, Prongs. As for Peter. He knew that if he couldn't do it he'd have to get dressed up as a girl and get into the girls' bathroom to avoid getting heavily fined for losing his bet," Remus smirked.

"Because the Lord knows he can't get into the men's," Sirius muttered, sending everyone into laughing fits. "Can you just imagine him saying to Dumbledore, 'Hello, sir. Could I please borrow your pet bird? You see, I need to tie Mrs. Norris to him. She's going to be green and silver, you see. So, if you wouldn't mind…' "

They continued to watch the mousy looking boy try to get into the girls' bathroom, but continue to get kicked out by screaming girls.

"We're cruel," James sighed playfully. "Come on, I can't watch this anymore. Maybe eventually he'll give up and we'll get our fifty knuts."

"Or maybe he'll just die. That'd be much better," Sirius suggested, smiling as he passed a group of giggling girls who sent him admiring looks. "Damn, it's great to be me."

"You're so wretched to our rodent-like friend," Remus chastised, not really meaning it. As far as he was concerned, Peter could disappear and he didn't think he'd notice.

"I'm bored," James said suddenly, taking out the Snitch he'd snatched from Madam Hooch's office. He tossed it around a bit. "Really bored."

"You always are," the other two chorused.

In their Fifth Year, and well near their prime, the Marauders were on top of the school social ladder (even Peter was known by everyone, just not generally liked). Bad ass Sirius Black, charming but daring James Potter, and sweet Remus ruled the school—at least when the teachers weren't around.

And by fifteen and sixteen, they were already gaining popularity with the girls. All of them. Except a few.

They were walking down the corridor when James bumped into a girl with red hair.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, and kept walking.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate_.

"Jerk," Lily Evans muttered, turning back to her friends. "They swear just because they're popular, they can just run into a person."

"He said he was sorry, Lily," Meggie Jenkins said. She tied a ribbon into her mahogany colored hair. "I don't know why you hate everyone so much."

"I don't hate everyone," Lily said defensively. "I don't hate you guys."

"But you would if we were popular," said Janet (or J. Mo) Harrison. "You know that's the truth. He is so nice looking though."

"Who?" Lily asked disgustedly. "James 'the Jerk' Potter?"

Meggie rolled her hazel eyes. "You're so exaggerated, Lily. You're just like my stepmother."

"I think I should be offended by that," Lily frowned, twirling her wand between her fingers as they made their way to their destination.

"It's why I said it."

"As I was saying," J. Mo interrupted, "I think that he's quite nice to look at. But I prefer Sirius Black."

"As if he'd ever give you the time of day," Lily muttered.

"You're so optimistic," J. Mo muttered sarcastically. "Really, I didn't think I was all that ugly, but thanks." In truth, J. Mo wasn't ugly at all with dark, dark hair as black as night and the brightest blue eyes ever known to mankind.

"Stop shitting," interjected the sensible Brandy Postlewait as she joined them, uncovering her hood to show her light brown hair. "You're drop dead gorgeous. I'd fuck you."

"Thank you," J. Mo said dryly. "How nice of you to say so."

"Anytime. Well the trap's set. We can go in," Brandy announced as they took the stairs down to where the Potions classroom was located. "Mr. Cranston is out cold. Didn't even realize I'd spiked his biscuits with a sleeping draught. Piece of cake for you, Lils."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "If I didn't get such a high off these dares, I wouldn't do them. Can you imagine the trouble we'd get into?"

Meggie shrugged. "What's your point, my bright-eyed beauty."

"I don't know why we're not popular," Lily grumbled. "We're interesting and adventurous, more so than those bitches the whole school hails to."

"Why do you even care? Are you trying to win the 'Everybody Likes Me' award?" J. Mo asked sharply. "Gosh, Lily, like it matters. I always thought we had a good time. And it's not like we're booed out of the common room or avoided like the plague."

"Whatever. Point is—"

"Shh," Meggie hissed. "You don't know if something went wrong with the draught. No talking from here on out. Lils, go put that red lacy bra on him, girl. Make sure you leave our mark on his forehead before you leave."

"Are we finally going to levitate him to the second floor corridor?" Brandy asked.

"Damn right," Lily chuckled.

"Go ass slap that prick, Lils," J. Mo said encouragingly.

"Shit, J. Mo! I don't even want to _imagine_ doing that. I'd rather not, thank you." Without another word, Lily went into the Potion master's office and begun her work.

Fifty minutes later, Mr. Cranston was wearing the red lacy bra Lily and her friends had procured over his robes, and he lay in the second floor corridor, where throngs of students were circling him, laughing and pointing. Finally, Dumbledore reached the scene.

"Ah, the Divines have lay yet another prank for our amusement. I believe the Marauders have some competition against these ladies," he said.

"Headmaster, what makes you so sure they're females?" McGonagall asked.

The aging man pointed at his employee's forehead. "I believe that's eyeliner that drew that, correct?" McGonagall looked at the sign in question:

('·.,('·.¸¸.·'´),.·'´)  
:.··. **the Divines** .·´·.:  
(,.·'´(¸.·'´'·.¸)'·.,)

The Divines smiled at each other. Lily was rather proud of her artwork. She had to continue to sharpen that blasted eyeliner to draw it correctly, but it'd been well worth it.

"You know what this means, right?" Meggie whispered into her ear.

"What?"

"We've got to get better and better; it's what people expect."

"Oh, the Marauders must be in a snit," Brandy snickered, coming into their conversation.

"I wonder who they are," Lily mused. "Hey, where's J. Mo?"

"Oh, no," Meggie groaned. "What is she up to? We need to find her."

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

The others nodded, scared of what their unpredictable friend could be up to. On their way out of the corridor, they passed James, Sirius, Remus, and (now male) Peter who were the Marauders, unbeknownst to the entire school.

"Did the Divines strike again?" Sirius snapped. "Oh, this is war."

"What does it matter?" Remus asked calmly, always the levelheaded one in the group. "It's not about who plays the most pranks, it's about—"

"Who pisses McGonagall off more. You're right, Remus," Sirius nodded. "Let's get to work."

James rolled his eyes at his other two friends while Sirius thought. "I have a better idea," he said in an attempt to distract Sirius. "Why not place a bet? A high bet. Very high."

"How high?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

"Ten thousand galleons high," James smiled, heading for the courtyard for some fresh air. "Who's in?"

Remus thought about it for a split second. "Count me in. I've got a savings."

"Me too. Mum will give me any amount to shut me up," Sirius agreed. "Peter?"

"I don't have that kind of money," he stammered.

"Yeah, well you never do," James shrugged. "That's all right. Just sit there and pretend you're in this. Now, here's what I was thinking. I have to get a girl in to bed with me before the week is over."

"No," Sirius shook his head, smiling as he spotted Lily and her friends catching up with J. Mo, who was running around like a maniac. "I've got something better."

Remus, seeing where he was looking, caught on. "Yeah. I like this. Go on, Sirius."

"What is it?" Peter asked, as always eager to hear.

"You have to get that redhead to sleep with you, mate. Three different times." Sirius snapped his head back to look at James. "Can you do it?"

"Can I do it?" James laughed. "Come on, it's me. Of course I can. And most definitely for 10,000 galleons. Who is she?" he asked, turning and looking for her.

"That one right there," Remus stated, nodding with his head. "The one chasing the chit with black hair. When do you have to do it by?"

"Eh, end of Hogwarts," Sirius joked. "But Jamie will probably have it done by sundown."

"That I will, mates," James snickered. "That I will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_What_**?" Lily shrieked, jumping off the grass from where she was sitting. "When I agreed to the next bet, I didn't know it was going to be _that_! I demand another one."

"No can do, mate," J. Mo smirked. "The lollipop's in your mouth already."

"Huh?" Lily asked stupidly.

"You've already shook on it. You're screwed."

"But… But… I don't even _believe_ at love at our age!" Lily wailed, plopping back down on the cool grass. "How am I supposed to make some random guy fall in love with me, much less break his heart when he does."

"Not just any bloke, Lils," Brandy said, an evil gleam in her gray eyes. She nudged Meggie, who sat up and looked at the person she was indicating.

Meggie smiled evilly. "Yeah, Lils… _We_ get to choose him."

"You _really_ want me to lose these 300 knuts, don't you?" Lily groaned. "All right, who's the unlucky gentleman?"

"James Potter."

"NO! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M DOING THAT! YOU CAN ABSOLUTELY FORGET IT! I CAN'T STAND HIM! JUST—"

"Lily, shut up," J. Mo said lazily. "He doesn't have to fall deeply in love with you. Just a tad. You act as if it's not as easy as raising your skirt a bit and shaking your boobs."

Lily adamantly shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no. He doesn't even know I exist! There's just simply no way. Besides, I despise him. I might as well just give up the money now, because—"

"Hey." James Potter ran up to them. "What are you lot talking about?"

Their jaws nearly hit the floor in shock.

"Well," he said, not waiting for an answer, "I really did come over here for a reason." He turned to Lily and stretched out his hand. "My name's James Potter and I was wondering when you were free for a date."

_Pompous ass_, Lily thought to herself. _So cocky, thinks I'm actually going to say yes. Well, guess what? I actually want to win those 300 knuts!_

"No, thank you," she said crisply. "I have no interest." Without another word, she walked away.

"Holy shit, she didn't just do that!" Meggie gasped.

"Holy fuck, she did," James stared. "I've never been rejected before!"

"With damn good reason," J. Mo muttered. "You're blazing hot."

Brandy snickered at James cocked his head at J. Mo. "What'd you say?"

"That it's blazing hot out here," she lied, fanning herself with her hand. "You know, that hot November air and all."

He nodded slowly, turning and heading back for his friends.

"I cannot believe Lils just did that," Brandy said, still in shock.

"You shouldn't gamble with Fate."

"That was quite random, J. Mo."

"Yes, I know, Megs. Get used to it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**A/N: Ok, so that's chapter one. Next one's Amanda's. Please read and review, let us know what you think. Later!**


	2. Chapter Two: Mission Pimp Phase Conspira...

**Chapter 2: Mission Pimp Phase Conspiracy**

**By: Amanda The ROSE of RoseLibs**

"Potter still relentlessly asking you out?" Brandy asked over breakfast.

"Yeah, he is," Lily answered. "I'll give it to him, he's persistent. I've been saying no for almost two years now."

"You do know you'll never win the bet if you keep refusing him, right?" J-Mo asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

"I've got him right where I want him," she told her.

Janet's brows lifted higher in skepticism. "Well, I do believe we will be 150 knuts richer at the end of the year, ladies," she said to the other girls. "How many sickles and galleons is that?"

"You just keep telling yourself that, buddy," Lily replied. She gave off the impression of confidence and control, but in reality she had really no idea how she was going to win the bet.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

She had little time to think on her predicament then; at that moment there was a loud commotion from outside the Great Hall.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked J-Mo.

"Let's go check it out," said Meggie standing from the table and the other girls followed suit.

The Divines exited the Great Hall to find basically the entire student body grouped around their headmaster. Walking through the gaps in the crowd that appeared for them to the front, they saw the reason the professor was a spectacle.

"The Marauders," Meggie hissed, her eyes narrowing.

The mysterious group of prankers had somehow managed to charm Dumbledore's robes so the decorative moons and stars were circling around him.

"What's the scribble on the moons and stars?" asked J-mo, squinting her eyes in annoyance and to read the words on the orbs.

As they watched, a half moon strayed from its rotation and collided with the headmaster. The impact was not felt; or if it was, he did not let on. It appeared the designs were not intended to injure, just simply to aggravate or irritate.

Professor Dumbledore, however, appeared neither of those things. He continued through the Great Hall to the staff table as though nothing were amiss.

As he passed the Divines, the writing on each star and moon became legible and the girls gasped at the sight.

('·.¸('·.¸¸.·'´)¸.·'´)

:.·º·. the Dimwits .·´º·.:

(¸.·'´(¸.·'´'·.¸)'·.¸)

"They're taunting us!" Brandy exclaimed in a whisper.

"How dare they!" Lily nearly roared, glaring after Dumbledore. "Those jokesters will pay dearly for this."

"Exactly what do you have in mind, Lils?" J-Mo questioned, a smile playing her mouth at the thought of a retaliation prank.

"I don't know," she answered after a moment, "yet. Come on, we're done with breakfast. We need to brainstorm our vengeance." With that, she turned and headed for their common room.

"Ah, my dear Lily," James began to announce his presence and walking up beside her. "How are you this lovely morning?" he asked in a charming manner.

"Sod off, Potter," she replied icily. "Now is not a good time. I'm liable to hex you as I refuse your date proposal." She pushed past him, her roommates following her.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

"What the ruddy hell is her problem?" he asked Sirius loudly as he walked up. "First she rejects me repeatedly, which no female has ever done, and now she's completely rude to me. What possessed you and Remus to choose her for my bet? The question on Lily's problem is rhetorical, Padfoot," he added, reading his best friend's mind.

"Oh, good," Sirius said looking relieved. "Anyway, earlier that day we made the bet, we heard her venting about us popular guys and calling you James 'The Jerk' Potter. Figured it be a delightful challenge for you," he smirked.

"Thanks," James told him dryly. "At least you gave me till we graduate."

"That was a joke, really."

"Aye, but it's come in handy."

The two wandered into the Great Hall to meet up with Remus and Peter. They joined their friends, no one noticing they were just now arriving to breakfast (the majority of the student body still watching Dumbledore as he sat at the staff table, still being bombarded by his robe's decorations).

"Great prank, eh mates?" Remus said nodding toward their headmaster with a grin. "The Divines will never top this one!"

"I do believe we've won…for the time being," stated James.

"Meaning?"

"What I'm saying is, although it was a brilliant plan from Padfoot and we all executed it flawlessly, the Divines are of the female gender: naturally cunning and crafty. Give them time, they'll devise some prank to tromp ours."

The boys were grave for a moment, absorbing what James had said.

"Oh, come off it, Prongs," scoffed Sirius. "The Divines could never top this."

"Yeah," squeaked Peter. He had yet to complete puberty. "They're only girls."

"Don't be so damn cocky about this," James insisted with a deadly glare. "This is our bloody reputations we're talking about. Those blasted girls, whoever they are, have given us a run for our money the past two years and I won't be second best when it comes to pranking."

Sirius looked unconvinced. "Surely you don't believe that, Moony?"

Remus sat quiet a moment, pondering the conversation as a sensible person does. "It seems," he began slowly, "that James does indeed have a point. We shouldn't take these girls lightly," he continued before Sirius could interrupt. "The evidence of that is the past two years. Cranston in a bra, the Slytherin common room orange, there's no telling what those female minds can come up with."

Sirius gazed at Remus, contemplating what he had told them. Peter looked confused to high hell and settled for waiting until the other boys had decided what to do.

"What do you propose we do?" Sirius finally asked.

"I suggest," started James, "we merely not underestimate our competition and not act as if we have no threat of being downtrodden by a group of little girls."

"What I was thinking, as well," Remus concurred.

"So…" Peter said, needing clarification.

James rolled his eyes. Do we need to spell everything out for this boy? "So we all agree NOT to underestimate the Divines and act as if we have no threat of being beaten by them," he restated more simply.

"Oh, okay then!"

The rest of the Marauders shook their heads in exasperation and stood to head for class.

"Lily, would you care to share with the rest of us why we left in the middle of breakfast and came to the library of all places?" questioned J-Mo. "I get enough of this place for homework purposes; I don't need to be here for anything else."

"Oh, you're just upset because you didn't get to finish that second helping of hash browns," Meggie said.

"Hey, Hogwarts has the BEST hash browns in all of Britain and Scotland and Europe, alright," she responded, "so excuse me for wanting to savor the delicacy."

"So why are we here, Lils?" Brandy interjected before Meggie could retort.

Lily had been busying herself pulling various books off the shelves. She now set the arm load on the table, and, glancing at the other girls with an evil glint, answered in one word: "Revenge."

"Sweet," said Brandy and J-Mo in unison.

"I like the thought," said Meggie, a grin on her face to mirror Lily's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"That," Lily told them, "would be the flaw in my plan. I can't think of anything BIG enough to outdo them and to mock them."

"Well, I don't think cursing them will do," J-Mo stated factually, "seeing as how we don't exactly know who they are."

"I may have an idea on how to mock them," Brandy said quietly, slyly. The three girls stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Well, it's really more of taking their idea and molding it to fit us."

Intrigued, Lily told her, "Continue," as if she needed permission.

"You know that brand thing they leave on every prank? Which incidentally started after the Cranston prank, but that's not the point. Well, it's quite masculine looking, correct?" they nodded. "Be a shame if it were to appear in a very girly way, don't you think?" she finished with a slight smile.

The three other Divines exchanged devilish glances.

"That blasted 'M' is in for a make over," grinned Lily.

"Okay, mocking down, prank to go," said Meggie. "So what'll it be? It has to be better than their one on Dumbledore. Which I must ask, how the bloody fuck did they manage to charm his sodding robes? They're in his frickin' quarters for Christ's sake!"

"We could expose who they are," Brandy mused, more to herself than anything. "The teachers would be sure to give them detention for all the pranks they've pulled. Exposing them would make them more of a legendary than they already are. Ugh, imagine what bints would swoon over them; it'd be worse than Potter, Black, and Lupin," she said, continuing her muttering with a slightly disgusted look. "Not that I'd mind swooning over Lupin," she added with a grin. "And there's always the risk of revealing our identities unintentionally while unmasking them," she resumed.

"Oi, Brandy!" J-Mo called. Brandy looked up expectantly. "Care to join us back in Hogwarts and brainstorm a prank?"

"What? Oh, right. So, yeah, I don't think exposing them will do."

"No, it wouldn't," agreed Meggie. "They'd be idolized even more. Sure, the thrill from secrecy is gone, but they would be damn near rock stars here."

"Oh, shite!" Lily exclaimed, glancing at her watch. "We've five minutes to make it across the castle to McGonagall's class. Just peachy."

A slow smile started on Janet's face. "We could prank McGonagall," she told them.

Her roommates looked at her, jaws dropped, thinking she had finally gone off her rocker.

"You can't prank McGonagall," Brandy told her. "Dumbledore's one thing because if you manage to pull one on him, he'll parade your hard work and brilliance, just like this morning. McGonagall, won't, so it would be completely pointless."

The smirk remained in place. "Unless we did it right."

"Right?" the three girls asked in unison. "And what, pray tell, is 'right'?" questioned Meggie.

"Right in the way that we make her laugh, right in the way she appreciates our ingenuity, right in the way we don't piss her the fuck off."

Lily stared at her friend, pursing her lips slightly as she considered the idea. "Well, this will probably take research and quite a bit of thought, won't it?"

"Research on McGonagall?" reflected Brandy. "How bloody boring does that sound?"

"We can use class time for it," said Meggie.

"Which would mean, we'd actually have to be in class," Lily pointed out. "Crap, we have 3 minutes, we'd better run."

Through some miracle of magic and luck, the Divines made it to class in the nick of time. Transfigurations was an interesting class, but not Lily's favorite; she preferred Charms over all. The main thing that made Lily not enjoy this class half the time was the fact she had to share a table with none other than James Potter.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Lily?" he asked as she sat down panting. "Where was it you ran off to during breakfast? Quite the disappointment for me, I must say."

"Stuff it, Potter."

"Tsk, tsk, so rude. Is that anyway to treat your future boyfriend?"

Lily laughed quietly as McGonagall began lecturing. "You're so damn arrogant, Potter, really quite unbecoming if you ask me."

"But I didn't ask what you thought of me, Miss Lily," James whispered to her. "I asked if you would go out with me this weekend."

Lily turned to face him, a placid smile on her face. "You know my answer; it's been the same for the past two years."

"You can't deny I'm determined. Why wouldn't I want to go out with such a beautiful girl as you?" he asked her as he took out a piece of parchment for notes and then another.

"Simply because I'm not the type that will jump in the sack with you after dinner and moonlit stroll," she answered, copying what was on the board.

"So you're saying I have to try harder to get you in bed with me?" a joker's smile in place on his face as he asked.

Lily glared at him. "You spend way too much time thinking with the wrong head, Potter."

"I was only teasing, Evans, take a joke," he told her. "And if I'm thinking with the wrong head, it's only because you're so damn sexy."

She rolled her eyes to that. She knew the male gender…appreciated her body, something she used to her benefit when necessary. But hearing James Potter, man-whore second only to Sirius Black, say it, she felt trashy.

You do know you could play this to your advantage in winning that bet you have, a small voice told her.

Worry about that later; right now, Phase One of Mission Payback: McG research, she thought focusing her attention on her professor and not the messy-haired boy next to her writing notes.

By the end of the period, Lily still had nary an idea for Mission Payback. She did, however, have a thought for the bet she had dubbed Cupid's Arrow.

"Lily, go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," James said as they packed up their books, parchments, and quills.

"You know my answer," she told him, smiling sweetly.

"That I do," he sighed, "that I do."

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

Lily joined her friends outside the class and headed towards Arithmancy as James and his friends walked ahead of them towards Muggle Studies.

"Never going to win this bet, are you, Lil," J-Mo said.

Hearing her mate not phrase those words in a question stiffened her resolve. The two groups reached the end of the hall where the boys went right and the girls left. After a moment, she turned and called, "Oi, Potter, plan a date for us this weekend. And it bloody hell better not be to Hogsmeade or on a moonlit stroll." That said, she continued to class.

"Did you just-" started j-Mo.

"You asked out Potter!" said Meggie cutting her off.

"After you refused him not even five minutes ago!" finished Brandy.

"Part of my plan to win Cupid's Arrow," Lily explained simply.

"'Cupid's Arrow'?" asked J-Mo. "You really need to come up with better names for these things, hun."

"Shut up. Anyway, we're going to use Professor Vector for Phase One of Mission Payback."

"Oh, and what have you named Phase One?"

"McG Research."

"Oh bloody hell, girl. Make it cool, like Mission Pimp Phase Conspiracy."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with our objective," reasoned Brandy.

"And you point is what exactly? Why not have a little flava in the mix and be creative and unique and out of the ordinary? Conformity is such a bore."

"Oh come on," Lily said loudly, putting an end to the potential argument. "We have to inconspicuously grill Vector to give us the scoop on McGonagall."

**

* * *

****whispers-of-moon-shadows: Yes, you're quite right in deducting (funny word) which Amanda I am. I strongly dislike being called 'Mandy'; I can tolerate it from certain people once in a blue moon, other than that, no. J-Mo, yeah, there's a story behind that. My friend is named Janet and her last name begins with Mo and our school is called The Rock occasionally. One weekend, we…remade one of Jennifer Lopez's songs. The part that was "I'm still Jenny from the block" was changed to "I'm still Janet from the Rock". 'J-Mo' came shortly after. Natali found it hilarious that another friend of mine called her jofo mofo and insisted we use her for a character. No singing whatsoever. **

**Thanks to Jackster222, Ashwinder7 (you from England?), neon wolfie, apotterlover, Chelsea, and LeatitiaVia.**

**A/N: There's my chapter 2; Nati's up next. Please review, any and all questions and comments are welcomed and appreciated. **


	3. Chapter Three: Sexy Beast

-**Chapter Three: Sexy Beast **-

-**By Natali**-

"Dotcher, William."

"Here."

"Evans, Lily."

No reply.

"Evans, Lily," Professor Binns repeated more loudly. "Does anyone know where Miss Evans is?"

"I have a class with her and her mates. Arithmancy. I think they stayed after to speak with Professor Vector," said one of their closer acquaintances, Catalina de la Prada. "I could be wrong though, sir."

James Potter raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sirius, who took a moment to notice his glance because he was busy making eyes at some girl.

"Sorry," Sirius mouthed, and shrugged. "Should we be scared?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned back to the girl.

_Girl-crazy idiot_, James thought to himself, writing something down on a bit of parchment, smiling. _As if I've got a right to say anything to him about that._

He continued to write, wishing he'd brought the Quick Quotes Quill; writing was such a waste of time. After his long paragraph, he waited until Binns had his back turned to the class, balled up the parchment, and tossed it at Remus's head.

Remus jumped, and whipped his head around, scowling.

_Some example for the younger years… What was Dumbledore thinking when he made James Head Boy_, Remus chuckled, only half joking. He unwadded the paper, reading what James had written.

_Lily and co. are off doing something really scary—at least to my personal being. I can swear that they're doing something to get back at the Marauders. What if they know?? I know you three don't believe me, but there's not another group of girls clever enough or close enough to do what the Divines have been doing for years: keeping up with **us**. She's also got something else up her sleeve, even if it has nothing to do with a prank. She just told me that she'd go out with me—after two bloody years of saying no most adamantly, if you'll remember._

_We need to investigate._

Remus rolled his eyes, and got out his own quill. James tended to overanalyze things, and just when the girl he'd been trying to shag for two years finally accepts to undergo step one, he's doubting her motives. Which perhaps wasn't the stupidest idea, but still.

_James, I think that you're a paranoid freak with an over-analytical mind. Really, as if Lily, J. Mo, Brandy, and Meggie could ever be smart enough to be the Divines. They're not idiots, but they don't have the bullocks to stand up and do something so utterly… forbidden. They'd get expelled because of a few pranks that they've done. Then again, so would we. Ha, ha._

_I know that you're growing used to the idea of Lily Evans being your main shag. You can hind it from Sirius, but not from me. (Alright, so I heard you saying her name in your sleep. Is she really as good as "Sexy Beast" claims? I love the nick name you gave yourself, mate.)_

_So relax, sit back, shag her, or don't. Preferably don't, because I need a new broomstick. What a shitload of money. How naïve we were in Fifth Year._

_My wallet thanks you._

He threw the paper back at James, who read it with a scowl slowly appearing on his face. He began to scribble away just as madly, a wicked smile growing on his lips. Remus slowly began to feel trepidation fill him. It wasn't long before he had the note back.

_You annoying little thing. FYI, I've got dirt on you too. Who was it last night? The American president's wife? You're sick, old friend._

_As for them being the Divines, just watch. I bet they are._

_And I'll have the pleasure of saying that I got to screw one dirty._

_(In case you haven't noticed, I jipped your wallet three days ago. Nice.)_

"You bastard," Remus muttered, tossing the note into bin.

"You're late," Professor Binns said, jerking everyone's attention back from their dreamland.

"Sorry," Lily said as spokesperson. "We… were speaking with Professor Vector a moment. We lost track of the time. It won't happen again."

"I was right!" exclaimed Catalina, blushing when she realized she'd said it so loud. Everyone sniggered.

"Have a seat."

James, smiling coyly, whispered quickly to the guy sitting next to him, who moved into Lily's seat quickly. He crossed his arms, surveying the upcoming scene with deep amusement.

Lily's friends sat down immediately—they sat near the front. But when Lily came around to her seat, and found someone in it, she did the unexpected.

She sat down in the seat next to James, whose mouth was open.

"Close your mouth. You look moronic," Lily said smoothly. With a sigh, she took out a parchment, but didn't begin to take notes. "Potter—"

"James," he interrupted, pushing his luck and well aware of it. "My name is James."

"_James_," Lily bit out, knuckles white from groping her quill so tightly, "could you do me a small favor?"

This time, he nearly pissed himself. Lily Evans was sitting next to him, not complaining, calling him James, and asking him for a favor?

Where were the flying pigs? Where is the evidence of hell being frozen over? Where was the end of the earth?

"Erm, sure," he grunted stupidly. "What could I do for you?"

She shoved the paper at him. "Tell me all you can about the Marauders. Please?"

James glanced at her warily. The Marauders? And the others swore she wasn't a Divine. Lord knew she _was_ divine… Might as well be one.

"Why?"

"Because… I need it."

"For what?"

"You sure are nosy."

"You sure warm up to me pretty quick. Why do you need it, Lily, and I'll give it to you. Promise."

There was a short silence, the drone of the teacher humming in their ears.

"All right. I'm… trying to find out who they are," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I…" Lily searched for a reasonable excuse. _When in doubt, be a mindless bimbo_. "Because I think I sort of like one of them. I like their… minds. Very imaginative. I want to get to know them. The main one must be so sexy," Lily said, not truly lying.

"Why?"

Lily hesitated, but decided that it wasn't harmful, and maybe it would encourage him. After all, James knew everything. If _he_ didn't know about the Marauders, then no one did.

"There is something about the cleverness of the pranks that I like," she replied truthfully. "I'd… like to meet him. Personal reasons only, of course." _And that wasn't a lie. This war was very personal_.

James thought about it for awhile. Well… That was an interesting revelation. So, should he help her?

Duh.

He shoved the paper back to her, and for a moment she seemed ready to protest, but he leaned in close and began his discourse.

"They're guys, obviously," he muttered. "They… like to have fun, but try to avoid really hurting people. They are upset that the Divines always show them up, and their main goal is to beat them—as well as buy out Zonko's some day. They remain a mystery because that's part of the fun—and it drives the girls wild. If they can move Lily Evans, they can move anyone."

"How do you know so much?" Lily asked, genuinely intrigued. She had doubted for a few minutes that James knew anything about the Marauders; they were so… _untouchable_.

James waited a moment before venturing to say what he had a 50/50 chance of getting slapped right in the middle of class.

"At our date. It's… It's still on, right?"

For the first time in years, James Potter sounded uncertain.

Lily didn't even look at him. "Yes. Don't get used to it. I'm trying to shut you up."

"Of course," he nodded, hurriedly trying to remember what Professor Binns had been saying. "Naturally. Eight on Saturday—tomorrow—sound good?"

"Whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madness," J. Mo said incredibly. "Pure madness, Lily."

"You look so pretty," Brandy sighed, clasping a hand to her chest. "How is it that you manage to look so simply stunning in just about anything?"

"Forget that," Meggie giggled, popping a grape she'd brought from the Great Hall into her mouth. "The real question is: why are you getting so dressed up?"

"I'm not," Lily scowled. "It's jeans and a white halter. How the bloody hell is that dressy?" She applied a thin layer of lip gloss, then shut her make up case. "Really, you're all so exaggerated. In case you haven't noticed, not only am I going to win my bet"—she smiled wickedly—"but I'm also going to find out things about the Marauders. James seems to know a thing or two about it."

"James?" J. Mo asked softly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be getting any ideas!" She pointed a finger at each one. "None, do you hear? I'm going to win the bet, and beat those Marauders once and for all."

The other three glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. James and Lily were a lot more alike than they realized…

"I'm heading on then," Lily said finally, waving. "Don't wait up, girls."

"What, are you planning to stay overnight?" Brandy giggled.

Lily leaned against the doorframe, swinging her purse and looking oddly model-like. "Well…" She shrugged. "I haven't gotten some in awhile, you know. If the things I hear about Potter are any indication…" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. "Don't be stupid. I meant that I'll be drilling him. And hey, if you really want to stay up, I'll be back at about eleven—at the latest."

Lily headed down the steps, looking around immediately for Potter. Where was he? She was five minutes late, and she wasn't very patient.

"Prick, I knew he wouldn't be serious about this," she muttered to herself. "You're thick, Lily. Thick."

"Talking to yourself?" said an unmistakable voice. She whipped around, and found a slightly sexy dark-haired boy with his hands in his pockets.

"Wondering where you were," is what she wanted to say. What actually came out was, "I see you've finally decided to join me. Most civil and respectful people are on time."

He only nodded slightly, frowning. "Of course. I'm sorry."

She felt bad, but she didn't apologize for it. "Where are we going?" _Why do I sound so bitchy?_ she asked herself.

"You'll see."

"Well if that isn't the most uninformative answer, then I don't know what is," she said, playing nervously with the belt loop on her jeans.

He shrugged in such a casual, Devil-be-damned way that it awed Lily to the point where she was going to ask if he could do it again. But she didn't. She wouldn't.

"You didn't have to say yes," he muttered, turning around so quickly that he nearly slammed her to the ground, but he caught her before that could happen. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I… I know that I didn't," Lily stuttered. "I just…"

"Just what?" James asked, almost angrily. Almost, but not quite. How could he be angry? "After two years, you suddenly agree to a date out with me, and you're still treating me like shit."

"I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"You did. You're just sorry for it now. I was late because I always am." He did another beautiful shrug. "It's a curse, I can't help it. Something always keeps me up, no matter how hard I try. Seems that the harder I try, it just gets worse. And I've been ready since seven too, except that a box of bowling balls fell on me—"

"What? Are you ok?" she interrupted.

"Yes, of course," he smiled, then sobered. "Forget it. Let's just go. You don't mind leaving the castle?"

"I told you I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade—"

"I know, that's why we're not going there. I do listen sometimes, you know. Just not during class." He grabbed her hand—_the nerve!_—and headed for the front doors.

"We're not just going to walk out of here, are we? As if it's all right?" she sputtered, trying to stop.

"The trick of things, Lily," James said, tugging her along, "is not to seem as if you're doing something wrong, and doing things perfectly normal. See, if a teacher passes by, sees that we don't scatter, they'll just keep on."

"And if they ask you what you're doing?"

"Ah, the joys of making up a lie."

And he shrugged—_again_. And it was killing her. Amazing how something so simple as a shrug could totally turn her whole world upside down.

"So… how are we getting to where you want to go?"

"You'll see, now won't you?"

"You're so stubborn, Potter," Lily scowled, trying to keep up with his long legs as they stepped down the stairs. It was already pitch black outside, and she nearly tripped, but he caught her.

Again.

"My name," he said hoarsely, so much so that she wondered if she'd accidentally hurt him in some way. Just when she was about to ask if she had, he finished, "My name is James."

She could be his breath on her face, and she looked into his eyes. "Alright. I've got it. Your name is James."

The wind rustled their hair, but they didn't move. They watched each other, and Lily was disconcerted by the way that his eyes roamed over her face, her hair. And the way he kept following this one particular strand that flew around.

The breeze blew harder, and they were now both chilly. She shivered, unable to help it.

"We should go. You might catch a cold," he whispered.

"Yeah, you too." They had shared an odd moment, and Lily wasn't sure that she liked it.

James, on the other hand, wasn't trying too hard to resist it. And that teasing hair of hers; almost touching him, promising so much, yet out of his reach… In more ways than one.

"Let's go then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**A/N: Yeah, I know. Unwadded isn't a word. Lol. But I liked it, and therefore I used it. I'd typed this up last night, but I'd been too tired to post it. Sorry, guys. But now, on to my thanks. First and foremost, Rosie, who's been delightful and always seems to brighten up my day. Thank you, I love you more than you know.**

**Apotterlover: They're in seventh year, as stated at the beginning of chapter two. Sorry, we'd thought it'd been clear. We'll try harder next time.**

**Arch: Can't tell you how THRILLED I was to see that you were reading this!!! ::jumps up and down excitedly:: I was laughing, not sure why. I miss you, get your butt back here to me, Joshie, and Adam. Lol, don't worry. It's January, and we have a temperature of… oh, I'd say at least over 80 here. So don't feel too badly about it.**

**Beccasaysdownwithwormtail: As a picky reader myself (ask any of my friends), that is a very high compliment. Thank you.**

**Holy Trinity: Thanks, we can't wait to find out what happens either. Ha ha, not joking lol.**

**LOTRFREAK77: We wish that we knew what we had planned. Let us know if you've thought of anything lol.**

**Ashwinder7: Ah, yep, me and Rose are from America too. Nice to be free, innit? Anywho, point is, I asked if you were from England 'cause you mentioned something about the weather there…? No? I'm not sure… LOL. Does the friend that calls you Manders read this too?? LOL, thanks for the update on what you're eating. I started laughing. Then again, am easily amused.**

**Angryteabag: I love it when people compliment me on the characters. In this case, the characters might be slightly different, but I don't think that we will. Me and Amanda think the same way, basically.**

**That was my chapter, guys. Amanda will go next. Please read and review, reviewing makes us work faster. Thanks a whole bunch, I'm loving this story.**


	4. Chapter Four: Down Boy

**Chapter 4: Down Boy**

**By: Amanda the ROSE of RoseLibs**

"You think Prongs is right?" Remus asked spontaneously Saturday night of the other two Marauders as they sat in the common room doing homework (something very uncharacteristic of them on a Saturday night).

James was currently out on his date with Lily, whom he _insists_ is the ringleader of the Divines. The thought had been churning in his head for the last twenty-four plus hours and the more he thought about it, the more probable it seemed.

"Huh?" Peter said stupidly.

"What? About what?" asked Sirius. "Are you talking about that Divines thing again?"

"Yeah, have you ever considered the possibility that the female equivalent of the Marauders are our fellow Gryffindor seventh years?"

"Not really," Sirius shrugged. "That'd be hot, though, 'cause, I mean, those girls are all hot and if they _are_ the Divines, then they think like us, and that's hot. So that would make them, in fact, hotter," he said, ending his circling conversation with himself.

"What are we talking about?" Peter questioned.

"Please, Wormtail, pay attention," Remus said patiently. "We hate repeating ourselves." He turned to Sirius. "The point is, it's _actually_ quite plausible that they're the Divines. Really, no other group of girls fit the profile."

"You've made a profile? Remus, mate, we need to get you a girl," Sirius told him, shaking his head. "You know," he continued suddenly, "Lily and James looked good together when they left. Be hilarious if they actually hooked up. Oh, and what'd really be the icing on the cake, if Lily was head of the Divines!"

Remus laughed along with him. He'd been thinking the same thing when James was getting ready. He couldn't help but wonder how his friend was fairing on his date thus far, considering how…_feisty_ Lily tended to be towards James.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

* * *

"You know," J-Mo began from her position on her bed in the seventh year girl's dorm, "we should really use this time productively."

"Surely _you_ out of all of us aren't suggesting homework on a Saturday night?" Meggie asked in disbelief.

J-Mo snorted in laughter. "Yeah right! I'm suggesting," she said, flipping over onto her stomach, "we continue with Mission Pimp Phase Conspiracy."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Would you please call it Mission Payback Phase McG Research."

"Why? You all know what I'm talking about, and better yet, nobody else does," she added as though that fact was a revelation.

"Whatever floats your boat, J-Mo," she told her. "I suppose you're right, though; we should work on the prank for McGonagall."

"If not for actually wanting to," J-Mo said with a glance at Meggie, "then for being able to tell Lily we didn't just sit on our arses all night and paint our toes."

Meggie shot her a glare as she finished the final coat on her left foot. "They were _chipping_. Am I supposed to ignore that? I'm done now, anyway," she continued, performing a drying spell with a swish of her wand, "so we can begin with…whatever."

"You think Lil is digging up info on the Marauders from James?" questioned Brandy randomly.

"Dunno," Meggie shrugged. "She seemed pretty set that he knew something, though."

"You know, if she finds out who the Marauders are, maybe we can seduce them and win this little prank war we've been having," speculated J-Mo.

"Which reminds me," said Brandy, "I wonder how Lily's doing with Cupid's Arrow."

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

* * *

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Lily asked James after having walked for some time.

"You'll see; just trust me," he said giving her a small smirk. Not an arrogant, self-satisfied smirk, though that's exactly what she expected from him. No, it was a confident, casual smirk, just like that damn shrug.

Lily had to control herself to not ask again, simply to see his lips form in that delicious shape.

_Holy shit,_ Lily thought suddenly. _Why am I thinking of Potter's lips? I mean, James. And _why_ am I using 'delicious' to describe them?_

She chanced a glance at him, not wanting James to think she was staring at him. Her eyes lingered on his mouth. _There are quite nice, though. Wouldn't mind having them graze over my – ARGH! Stop. You're supposed to make him fall for YOU, not fall for him yourself._

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

_WHY did I just think that of all possible things?_

"When did we leave Hogwarts grounds?" she asked abruptly, now realizing there were a good mile from the entrance gates.

"About ten minutes ago," James answered, that smirk gracing his lovely mouth again. "If you hadn't been so busy trying to sneak glances without my noticing, you would've seen when we walked out the gates."

"I was not sneaking glances at you," she denied.

He laughed then, a deep, rumbling, masculine laugh that made Lily wonder what it would feel like if her head was pressed to his chest when he did it. Would it reverberate from his body to hers as he held her clo–

_Damn it all,_ Lily swore. _Stop thinking like that._

"Okay, hun, whatever you say."

"Don't call me 'hun'!" she snapped. _Great, the bitch is back._ "One date, which technically hasn't been a full date yet, does not give you the privilege to call me such pet names!"

"Point taken," he replied, unfazed by her outburst. James believed in the feminist movement and that women, especially Lily, were independent, but he couldn't help but find some humor in the situation. Or making it more humorous. "So on the second date I can call you hun? Or any other pet name I wish?" he asked with a flirtatious glint in his eye.

"Don't act so sure there'll be a second date," she scowled at him in the dark.

He gave a shrug in response.

_How can he possibly do that _every _ruddy time?_ Lily questioned herself as she faltered in step and stumbled on a stone.

James caught her, yet again. "You alright?" he asked softly, steadying her, his callused hands on her bare arms.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, "I tripped on a…rock."

"You should be more careful," he told her. "Be a…shame if you were to get hurt before out date really started." _Merlin she looks so beautiful,_ he thought, continuing to gaze at her face bathed in the moonlight.

A smile pulled at Lily's lips. "Wouldn't want that, would we? Probably wreck your perfect evening."

"That it would," James grinned. Noticing the goose bumps on her arms, he questioned, "Are you cold? Do want my shirt?"

"And have you walk around topless?" she countered. _Might not be such a bad idea_, she thought only slightly reluctantly.

"I have another shirt on."

"No, thank you. I'm not that cold yet."

"Implying you will be later on tonight. Will you be asking for my shirt then?"

"Well," she said suggestively, "I'll be asking for you to do something to keep me warm later."

"I'll look forward to it," James responded with an eager smile before continuing down the path.

"So will I," Lily said quietly to his back, surprising herself with the honesty in the statement. "You know, James, I did tell you I didn't want a moonlit stroll," she added loud enough for him to hear.

"It's a good thing it's not just a moonlit stroll then."

"What else are we doing then?"

That bloody smirk that made her go weak was back. "You'll see," was all he said.

The next few minutes passed with small talk (How are you doing in Flitwick's? What'd you get on the Astronomy test?) until they rounded a corner.

"Where are we?" Lily asked. "I didn't know there was another town near the school beside Hogsmeade."

"Little muggle village, Pruner," James answered. "Just go with whatever I say, alright?"

"Why don't I like the sound of this?"

"Please," he said opening the door of a tavern for her, "so no one suspects anything?"

"Alright," she agreed as she followed him to a table in the corner. "Thank you," she told him when he pulled the chair out and scooted her in.

"You're welcome," he smiled, seating himself before the waitress walked up.

_Who'd've thought Potter was a gentleman,_ Lily thought, watching him take in the room. _It must just be to make a good impression._

"Hello dearies," she greeted. "Never seen you two kids 'round here before, not often we get strangers."

"We're just passing through," James answered smoothly with a polite smile.

"Doesn't happen much, either," she eyed them skeptically. "Last time was about thirty years ago in fact."

"You remember thirty years ago?" Lily couldn't help but question. Their server looked far too young to remember that.

"I wasn't more'n five when it happened. We're a bit secluded if you haven't noticed," she added, the doubt of why they were there returning.

"In all honesty," James began with a wink at Lily, "that's what brought us here. We just got back from our honeymoon and are debating on whether to live in the city, suburbia, or rural areas."

"Yes," Lily said with a smile to hide the scowl threatening to appear, "so we decided to scout for homes in all three regions."

The waitress glanced between them. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a married couple; you seem too young."

"Well, when you find that special someone," James commented and taking Lily's hand, that smirk returning to his face as he shared a secret look with Lily that wasn't simply for appearance. Neither was genuine smile she shared with him an act. _The power of those lips_, Lily thought, leading to another not-so-innocent thought. _I wonder what other powers they possess._

"I'll leave you two to your menus," the hostess smiled, placing the menus on the table and walking behind the bar.

"Honeymoon?" Lily questioned with raised brows, fighting a smile.

James gave a shrug, that same Devil-be-damned shrug from earlier. "Stopped her from grilling and suspecting us, didn't it?"

"And if she starts suggesting realty?"

He shrugged, again. _Does he _know_ what that simple movement is bloody doing to me?_ "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I suppose," he answered.

Lily opened her menu, mostly to have something to look at other than James, and James did the same, occasionally glancing up at her.

The menu could only entertain her for so long after she'd made her choice. "How do you know about the Marauders?" she asked.

"I just do," he answered, somewhat short. Lily glanced at him, an eyebrow arched. "I dunno, I hear things," he continued. "I'm observant most the time, 'cept in class of course."

"Of course," Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

The waitress returned then for their orders. After she'd left again, Lily looked at James very seriously.

"What else can you tell me about the Marauders?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything you do."

He looked at her, contemplating her. "Why, again, do you want to know?"

_Man, I need to be a more convincing bimbo._ "The pranks…they're just so clever and original. I'd just _love_ to probe their minds. And quite possibly their bodies," she added as an afterthought, helping along the bimbo persona.

"Okay," James said slowly. "Anyway, the pranks they pull, they're more like bets between each other and they let the school in on them. It's all for the thrill with them."

Lily gazed at him perplexed. "How do you know they're bets?"

"I doubt I can explain why I think that," he said after a moment. "It's just kinda a vibe I get; the type of jokes they pull off, they just strike me as dares, you know.

"And they're all best friends, obviously. My reasoning behind that," he continued before she could ask, "is look at what they do together. They need to have each other's back and trust each other to pull them off. Thus, they're best friends." He waited as their waitress brought their meals.

After taking a bite of his roast beef, he commented in an offhand way, "In many ways, the Divines are much like the Marauders."

James watched as Lily paused in slicing her chicken and looked at him slowly. "What do you know about the Divines?" she asked curiously and, in his opinion, somewhat cautiously.

He shrugged and he saw her close her eyes momentarily. It briefly reminded James of how he pictured Lily to look in a moment of pure ecstasy. _Down boy, _he thought to himself before answering. "They're the female versions of the Marauders. It's like war between them the two groups; estrogen versus testosterone, competing to rule the school."

"How do you know all this…everything you do?" she asked softly, slightly awed.

"Like I said," he replied quietly, "I just do."

They continued their meal, talking of various things beside the Marauders. James would say something else pertaining to them every once in a while. He had a plan; he was absolutely positive (and tonight reinforced his certainty) that Lily and her friends were the Divines. He decided to give them enough information that with a little brain power and thought, they could figure out who the Marauders were. And Merlin knew those girls were all damn near geniuses and should all be in Ravenclaw, which brought the question: just how gutsy were those four?

_And when they figure out who _we_ are, they'll come after us, proving who _they_ are,_ James thought smugly. _After that prank on Dumbledore, they're sure to exact personal vengeance._

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

_Huh? Did I just think that? Where the funk did that come from? What's 'Fate'?_

"James," Lily said drawing him out of his thoughts, "how are we going to pay for this?"

"You mean you don't have any muggle money?" his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You were expecting _me_ to pay for this?"

"Well, you _are_ from a muggle family," he stated obviously, "and _you_ did ask me out."

"You are unbelievable," she began. "How arrogant can you _possibly_ b-"

"Relax, Evans," he told her lazily, "I've got it covered."

She stared at him. "A, it's Lily; B, that was mean."

"Oh, come on," he chuckled, "admit it, it was funny."

Lily hated to admit that he got her, and good at that, or that she actually found it funny, but they were getting on so well. Blowing up at him for this would be pointless and she knew she'd feel like an idiot later. "Alright," she smiled, "it was a bit funny."

"I've always believed that being able to laugh at yourself is one of the most valuable traits you can possess," James commented, calling for the check.

"I'll be sure to remind you of that next time something happens to embarrass you," she said as the waitress came and left their table, leaving the bill.

He laughed slightly and gave her a smirk, "I'll look forward to that," he told her, dropping a tip and rising to pay for their meal.

James reappeared at her side after a moment, asking if she were ready and offering his hand. Lily nodded and took it, following him out of the tavern and into the night.

"Look, an ice cream shop," James pointed with his free hand. "Would you like some?" Lily nodded and smiled at him. He grinned. "Alright," he said and directed them towards the building.

A movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye as he held the door open for Lily. She watched as he looked across the street, then back at her. "You go on in and see what you want," he told her. "I'll be right back." He closed the door and jogged across the street.

Instead, curiosity got the best of her and Lily stepped back outside to see where James had gone. She saw him across the street, talking with an older woman, then take the two bags from her as she unlocked her door. He walked in the door and set the bags on the table. Through the window, Lily saw the two of them talking, the lady extended her hand and James smiling and shaking his head, then nod quickly before ducking out the door and crossing the road again.

"What was that?" Lily asked him inquisitively.

"What? Oh, that, well, she was having trouble opening her door with the bags," he said quickly, "and it was the right thing to do and yeah," he finished, looking away form her and he held the door open once more.

_Maybe the gentleman thing wasn't an act,_ she thought as she smiled at him. "You do that sort of thing often?"

"Yeah, it's just right."

"You're sweet, James," she told him before she could stop herself.

He shrugged. "Sirius likes to rib me about it all the time, but whatever. So, you can have anything you want, Lily," he announced, changing the subject. "What'll it be?"

A few minutes later they were once again walking hand in hand down the path, enjoying their ice cream and the night.

"I think I like ice cream from the wizarding world better," Lily said as they head back to school.

"Still good, though. You going to finish that?" James asked her, pointing at her sundae.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, handing it to him. "No, James, go ahead."

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

Just as James finished Lily's sundae and magicked away the trash, he noticed her shivering a bit. "Cold now?" he asked, slightly amused.

"No," she answered stubbornly.

"The goosebumps tell me otherwise," he countered.

"I'm not," she repeated. "Alright, I am a little chilly," she confessed at his look.

Before she could register that James's hand had left hers, he was passing her his shirt. "Here, put this on."

"Won't you get…" she trialed off as she looked up and took in James Potter, Quidditch captain and elite chaser, standing next to her in a muscle shirt, a muscle shirt stretched tight over his chest. Her eyes traveled down his exposed arms, the strength and definition in his biceps and triceps made Lily want them wrapped around her. Her gaze reached his stomach, where the shirt stretched over his tone abdominals. "Um, won't you get cold?" she finally managed.

"Naw," he replied the smile. "I'll be fine. Feels good, actually, refreshing."

"If you're sure," she said, pulling it on.

"I am," James told her, taking her hand again. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Lily's eyes travel down his body, and each time she would glance over at him. The fact that she looked absolutely adorable in his shirt made him grin to no end.

Lily looked down at herself in James's shirt. It felt so…coupley to wearing his clothes, but Lily found she didn't mind. It was comfortable, not just how the shirt felt, but how it felt wearing it. And she had to admit, she looked cute in his overlarge shirt. It didn't hurt either that James knew what cologne was, how much to use and just happened to use the brand Lily loved on a guy. She couldn't help but keep smelling it.

They were sneaking back into the castle, clinging to the wall and the shadows while James would peek around the corners ensure no teachers were present.

James was easing his head around the final corner before they reached Gryffindor Tower when he heard someone inhale deeply behind him. Turning, he saw Lily holding the shirt – his shirt - to her nose.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" Lily looked up wide eyed.

"What were you doing just now?" he repeated.

"Oh, you see, well," she began, embarrassed at being caught and the reason, "I just really like the cologne," she finished, not meeting his gaze.

James nodded, fighting a smile. "Alright then. Come on, the coast is clear," he told her leading the way to the Fat Lady.

They finally made it into the common room, after a rather lengthy lecture from the Fat Lady about being out after curfew. The dying fire cast a soft orange glow with its dying embers over the oddly empty room as James and Lily headed to the girls' dormitory stairs.

"I'll walk you to your door," he offered.

"James," she smiled standing on the bottom step and moving to eye level, "you of all people should know boys can't walk up the girls' stairs."

He leaned closer and whispered with a mischievous grin, "But there are ways around that little rule."

"I'm sure there are and you can show me some other night."

"Are you implying that you'll agree to a second date with me, Miss Evans?" he questioned, a smile lighting up his face.

"We'll see when you ask me, won't we?" she replied.

"What makes you so sure I'll ask you out again?" he said softly, his mouth close to hers.

"Oh I know you will, Mr. Potter," she countered in a whisper.

"And why's that?" he asked before covering her lips with his own.

The kiss caught Lily off guard; she had expected to reply before they kissed. _But this will work out much better,_ Lily thought, wrapping her arms around James's neck as he encircled her waist, pulling her flush against him. She gently and seductively brushed his bottom lip with her tongue and pushed it through when James gasped. _Out of surprise that I did that first_, she reasoned. His tongue touched hers, all logical thinking was lost to her as the passion of the kiss increased.

The two pulled apart, both slightly out of breath. "That, James, is why you'll ask me out again," Lily told him.

He smirked, which Lily returned with a smile. "You better get to bed," he said, stepping back, his arms dropping from around her.

She nodded and turned to ascend the steps, but suddenly stopped. "James, your shirt," she called quietly.

"Give it to me tomorrow, since you love the smell so much," he answered, grinning devilishly at her before going to his dorm.

She rolled her eyes and headed for her own room. It was quiet when she entered the seventh year girls' dorm. _It's not that bloody late, is it?_ Lily thought as she prepared for bed with as little noise as possible. _I wanted to tell them about tonight. Oh well,_ she yawned, climbing into her bed, still wearing James's shirt, _I'll tell them in the morning._

Lily drifted off to sleep, imagining that maybe sleeping in James's shirt, with it smelling as wonderful as he does, would be like falling asleep in his arms.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

* * *

**A/N: I got evens! SO SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but in my defense, I do have a life and other priorities. Anyway, here's my chapter 4; it's pretty long, like 9 1/2 pages in Word. Hope it's alright; 4 is kinda an unlucky number for me. Anyway, the thanks y comments: FIRST, many, many thanks to Libby, mi amor, who I could never do this without and who I need in more ways than one. I love you so much, Pruny (lmao), never forget it. SECOND: To each and every one of you that read and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed, 'cause reviews make us work faster. **


	5. Chapter Five: Mama Juana

-**Chapter Five: Mama Juana**-

-**By Natali**-

Lily woke up, just minutes after falling asleep. What was this?

"Lils, wake up," Meggie giggled, poking her with one of her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Up, love, I want details. How was that wet one Potter slobbered on you?"

J. Mo snickered evilly. "We're cruel aren't we, letting you fall asleep there in Potter's nice smelling shirt—what is that, Fahrenheit?—then waking you up?"

"You're a lot of bitches," Lily yawned, sitting up. "What do you want? Hearing what he said about the Marauders couldn't have waited till morning or something?"

Brandy looked over her silver rimmed glasses and smiled slowly. "Oh, we know what he said, dear. We know it all. What we want to know is how that kiss was. And when the second date is."

Lily turned her words over in her head, then glared at them. "You were listening in, weren't you!"

"Not until you were off Hogwarts grounds," Meggie shrugged. "Remember, Muggle devices don't work around magic. So glad that he didn't take you to Hogsmeade. What were you doing sneaking glances?" She burst out laughing.

"One thing at a time," Brandy said, still smiling. "Go, Lils. The floor is yours."

Lily stared at them for a moment before flopping over onto her stomach and sticking her head under her pillow. "Go the hell away."

J. Mo considered the sleeping beauty for all of three seconds until she shoved Lily off her bed smoothly without a second thought. Lily landed with a heavy thud on the floor, wrapped up in her sheets. "We have some questions."

"You about to meet with my hand," Lily growled, trying to unroll herself. She continued to struggle as her mates just looked on. "Isn't anyone going to help me?" she asked finally, pouting.

"No. We did it on purpose," Brandy explained. "You run like the wind when you feel like it, Lils, and we need to talk to you."

"It was just a kiss. You make it sound like I ran off and got married or something," Lily muttered. "A kiss. Only a kiss."

_You shouldn't gamble with fate._

J. Mo broke the seriousness and laughed. "How was it, seriously, Lily? Then we'll let you go, if you promise to have a girly talk about this, like we used to."

Lily closed her eyes. "I'm not sure what it is, mates, but… He's got it mastered. It was heady."

"Heady?" Brandy laughed. "Lily, are you for real?"

"What, it was!"

"That's the gayest word."

"There's no other explanation. It was a heady kiss. And he smells good."

"Heady though?" the other three said simultaneously, laughing.

"Yes, heady," Lily bit out. "Mind letting me out of this thing?"

Brandy snickered, blowing out the candle they'd lit up. "No, you just figure out how to get of that thing, or onto the bed. We'll undo you in the morning, Miss Heady."

"_You are not going to leave me here_!" Lily shrieked.

"_Silencio_," Meggie said easily, and Lily's protests were instantly muted. "It's just for fun, Lils."

Lily gave them a rather rude gesture, flopped onto her stomach right on the floor, grabbed her pillow, and prepared to fall asleep—she wouldn't be able to get on her bed, and her wand was out of reach.

-

"Evans, Lily."

Silence.

"Evans, Lily," McGonagall repeated louder, scanning the room. "Where is she?"

"Sorry, Professor," Lily said, entering the classroom. "I'd forgotten something in my dormitory and had to go back." She was out of breath, breasts rising and falling rapidly, transfixing James's eyes. It was Monday, two days after their date, and he hadn't seen her since the date.

Where had she been? Had she worn his shirt to sleep?

The thought was driving him crazy.

Her hair was down today, straight and she looked like a model walking down the runway as she walked to her seat, in the back of the class with her friends.

He wanted her next to him. Or under him. Or on top. Whatever she'd prefer. The possibilities were endless.

"Potter, did you hear me?" McGonagall said. He snapped to attention.

"Sorry, I had…"

"You hadn't been paying attention. Come up and help me pick up this heavy box of glass orbs. We're making glass ornaments today."

Lily watched from under hooded eyes as he stood up and picked up the heavy box that must have weighed as much as the squid in the lake.

_His ass is the best_, she snickered in her head. _Who am I kidding? He's about the hottest thing since the microwave._

She'd avoided him purposely. It was the best way to do what she had to do. Get him so head over heels for her he doesn't know what to do with himself. Win the money.

_You shouldn't gamble with fate._

Get it all. Get everything, and prove once and for all that she could do anything. Which she could.

_You could also do **him**_, a little voice in her head said.

Lily shook her head, getting out her wand. Boys were a tricky thing. Men were even worse. James Potter was definitely one of the latter.

-

"Boys are cheats and liars  
They're such a big disgrace  
They will tell you anything to get to second  
baseball, baseball  
he thinks he's gonna score  
if u let him go all the way,  
then you are a whore-ticultural  
studies flowers, geologist studies rocks  
all a guy really wants is a place to put his  
cock...roaches, beetles, butterflies and bugs…  
nothing would make him happier than a giant pair of  
jug...glers and acrobats and a dancing bear named Chuck  
all a guy really wants to do is...  
forget it NO SUCH LUCK!"

Lily smiled, playing with her quill absently. That wasn't only true but a valuable life lesson. It was a good thing that the First Years had already learned it.

"Hey."

She didn't turn around, only watched the girls chanting (something to the effect of "U-G-L-Y"…) and doing hand claps they'd made up for it.

"Don't," Lily said sharply, and James stopped in the process of messing up his hair.

"Don't what?"

"Do that thing to your hair. It's annoying and cocky. No one likes it. At least, no one except the fan club that worships you." She turned around now. "Ever used a machine that's a pain in the arse and makes you cry with frustration?"

He knitted his eyebrows together. "_What_?"

"No? Stay away from computers if you like it that way." She stood, still playing with the tip of her quill. "When can I do you?"

"Sorry?" James squeaked. "What did you say?"

"What can I do for you," Lily lied, smirking inside. _That was so easy. He's on pins and needles and doesn't know what to do with himself_.

"I… well I'm not exactly sure," James smiled, sitting down beside her. It was after classes, and she had gotten into more comfortable clothes to relax and do homework. Tight clothes. He watched as nimble fingers twirled her quill—her favorite—and drop it. "Bloody hell," she swore, bending over to retrieve it.

_Little bitch is doing this on purpose!_ James realized. The pale green shirt she was wearing hitched up a bit as she leaned down, and he saw a tantalizing patch of her back.

_I'd brand her if I could_.

_Like a cow?_ a part of him snickered.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily laughed, staring at him. He realized he'd spaced out and that she was upright now. "You look as if you're having a wet dream."

"A what?"

"A day dream," Lily said smoothly. "Are you having hearing problems today, or are you just purposely trying to annoy me?"

He shook his head. "I remember why I'm here now. I was wondering when you wanted our second date to be."

She considered the question for a few seconds before rising and getting her bag. "I'll let you know." Without any more explanation, she walked away, hips swaying.

_You shouldn't gamble with fate_.

-

By Thursday, James was losing his head. She hadn't been avoiding him, but they hadn't spoken and she hadn't shown one flicker of interest.

Well, not necessarily…

There were touches, meant to confuse him. He didn't know if it was by accident or on purpose, and he was completely going bonkers.

"Oh, no," he groaned as he spotted her heading his way. "Not this again." Sirius gave him an odd look, but didn't ask.

As she got closer, she reached up to put her hair in a clip, and for a moment, James thought he was safe. She wouldn't get him, not this time. Maybe she didn't see him! Whatever the reason, with her hands occupied, she couldn't "accidentally" touch him. No, then it would have to be on purpose.

And just as he thought he was getting away with it…

Her arm lowered, and her pinky brushed his upper arm, sending shivers down his spine.

This girl was good, and she knew it.

"…but if the Divines…" he heard her say in a hushed voice, before the noise in the corridor blocked it out.

And Remus, Sirius, and Peter thought it wasn't possible…

"James!"

Her voice cut through his thoughts and he stopped just as she bumped into him, sending him into shivers of awareness.

Awareness of everything… Her lips, her perfect breasts, hidden beneath her school robes… Awareness of how good it felt.

"Yeah?"

"This Saturday," she smiled, turning on her heel. "Make it interesting and lively."

_I'm so going to win this bitch_, Lily thought to herself, catching up to her mates. _And get so much satisfaction to boot. Potter **and** the Marauders! Bloody hell, I'm good…_

-

"Where's James?" Sirius asked, barging into the Seventh Year Boys' dormitory. "Remus, did you hear? Where's Prongs?"

"You look as if you've just ran from the other side of the castle or something," Remus mused out loud.

"I have. Where's Prongs?" he repeated, searching the room for him. "It's urgent."

"I think he's with Dumbledore. Something about Head duties…"

"What about Head duties?" James said, turning up. "Who needs me?"

"Sit down, mate. You won't believe what Mackenzie just told me. She said she'd heard it from Jillian, who overheard Susie telling Joshua, who told his ex-girlfriend Katie even though he wasn't supposed to, who accidentally slipped and broke her ankle while sneaking around with Phillip—"

"Funny, you think I give a flying bat," James laughed, flopping happily onto his bed. "Guess whose got a date with a delectable redhead and is a step closer to winning this bet?"

"Funny, you think that you're not being played. Guess who's got an ongoing bet since Fifth Year with her mates that she could make you fall in love with her then break your heart?"

James didn't pay him mind. "No problem there. While she thinks that she's winning _her_ bet, I'm in no danger of doing so, and I'll just shag her because 'I love you, Lils'. Then bing, bang, BOOM, I've got enough money to buy myself another wardrobe!"

"Sometimes I think you were born the wrong gender," Remus muttered, heading for the bathroom. "With all the money you _think_ you're going to win, what you're thinking of buying is a new wardrobe? You're such a homosexual."

"Go take a dump, Remus. You've got that look on your face and I can tell you need to," James chuckled, ducking the curse that was thrown at him. "I love you too, honey bunny."

"Fuck off."

"Listen!" Sirius said, grabbing James's shoulder. "You didn't let me finish!" He gave James a glare before picking off where he'd been interrupted during his story. "Phillip then told Caitlyn, who knew about _our_ bet—don't you dare tell me that I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. She was… naked, what do you want? Anyway, Caitlyn told Lily."

"Oh, hell," James said, closing his eyes. "And she told Lily, for sure?"

"Definitely."

"…Now what?"

Sirius laughed in a rather rude, unfriendly way. Sometimes he just backstabbed you. "Hold your balls and pray she doesn't know how to unman you."

"Sirius Black, get out," Lily said, pushing open their door without so much as a knock and throwing her purse onto the nearest bed without ceremony. "I've got someone to talk to." She watched him with hawk-like eyes and shut the door after him. "I've got an idea for our problem."

"What problem?"

"James, shut up, and listen. We'll bet on the Quidditch game Saturday morning," Lily said, looking about the room. "This place is a mess."

"We're guys," James shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"If Ravenclaw wins the game, I get to win my bet and you have to pretend to fall in love with me and I get to dump you—dirty," she smiled evilly. "If Hufflepuff wins, you can win your bet.

"You don't know what my bet is, do you?" James asked, ignoring his hormones that told him to take advantage of the situation.

"I do."

"You don't."

"Oh?" she asked coolly. "It _isn't_ that you have to shag me three times?"

His jaw dropped. "You're a tart!"

She walked straight up to him and slapped him—not too hard—across the cheek. "Where the _hell_ do you get off saying that?" she gasped.

"You've just agreed to screw me three times as if it's nothing," he said defensively. "That hurt."

"Good," she spat.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your cocky arse, Potter!"

There was about thirty seconds where they had a stare down (_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Lily thought. _This is more immature than anything I'd ever thought I'd do at seventeen_) when James broke it.

By kissing her.

It was hotter—_headier_—than the first, and much, much sweeter. His lips massaged hers, tongue diving and claiming, tasting every sweet crevice of her mouth.

She was warm, silky, and smelled like… powdered lavender. Did that even make any sense? Ah, lavender powder. Yes, that was it. She smelled like lavender powder.

Lily pulled away after a few minutes, her breath warming his face. "You need to shave."

He smiled against her lips. "I thought you'd like me in a beard."

"You thought wrong. Is it a deal?"

He frowned, not liking it at all. "If Ravenclaw wins, you do, and if Hufflepuff wins, I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"But you were willing to try it anyway," she scowled, stepping out of his arms. "I'll see you Saturday after the game, Potter."

"My name—"

"Is James," she finished for him, shutting the door as she stepped outside of the dormitory. "I know," she added softly to herself. "Believe me."

Lily headed down the stairs, in pursuit of a good, strong drink she knew she could get under the table at Hogsmeade. Something strong—something to make her think without the burdens of teenage problems.

About thirty seconds after Lily had walked through the portrait door, James poked his head out, her purse in his hands.

"Hey, J. Mo, where's Lily?" he asked, walking up to the group of the Divines and feeling terribly stupid for carrying a girl's handbag.

J. Mo only raised her eyebrows but for once didn't comment. "I think I heard her mutter something about a Scotch on the rocks. Possibly something illegal too."

"I've… got her purse," James said lamely. "I'll just leave it with you three."

"I think you'd better take it to her," Meggie piped up, braiding her hair absently. "You know… she just might need it."

James scowled. "No way I'm going out of here with a girl's purse."

"Not even for Lily?" Brandy asked softly, nonchalantly sipping her namesake. "She'd be very grateful, I know."

James grimaced at them, then made a rude hand gesture. "Fuck you all, you know? Don't think I don't know things."

"I _wish_ you'd fuck me," Meggie winked. "I'm open whenever you are. As for things you think we don't know… Well, don't be too sure of that, Potter."

"What do you mean?"

"What, are you doubting your great intellect?" J. Mo said slyly, snickering. "Go off, catch up to her. And don't lay a finger on her."

They watched him as he stalked out of the common room, clearly annoyed and pondering what that meant.

"Crazy bitches," Sirius snickered, popping up from behind the couch where J. Mo was lying. "Do you think it'll work?"

Remus hurried down the stairs, straight to them. "Thankfully for you, I was in the room. They made their own little bet, annoying nincompoops."

"What?" Brandy asked.

"According to who wins the game this Saturday, one of them gets to win."

"It's a win/win situation for our little buddy Lils," Meggie pouted. "I envy her to the core. She gets to either get loads of money, or shag Potter three times. I'm not sure that I can say I'd prefer the former…"

Sirius twiddled his thumbs absently. "Want to put down money?"

"No," all three Divines answered simultaneously.

"I feel bad, we should tell Peter," Remus said. "I mean, he is a Marauder."

"Keep it down, man!" Sirius hissed, smacking the back of Remus's head.

"No one heard, and I doubt they'd care," Remus rolled his eyes. "But I feel bad. I'd be hurt if you three didn't tell me."

"Well, Peter's not alone. James doesn't know either." Sirius shrugged, turning to Brandy. "How's Mission Pimp Phase Conspiracy going, whatever you call it?"

Brandy gave him a caustic look. "I'm not telling you a thing, Black. So back off."

"You positively growled there, Brandy."

"Shove it. We've got to think. I'm not sure this is what's good for Lily." Brandy sighed, rubbing her temples. "I regret now ever having detention with you; I shouldn't have played my mate like that."

The ever-knowing J. Mo tapped her fingers against the arm of the couch. "Maybe, Brandy. But maybe not." Her smile got evil. "Who wants to go for a little Lily and James spying?"

As they stood up, a First Year in his dormitory opened up a Chocolate Frog to find Slude Prut on the card. "Slude Prut's favorite quote," he read out loud, "is '_You shouldn't gamble with fate_'."

His friend who lay on the bed opposite him sat up a moment. "That's gay."

The other First Year shrugged. "He's dead, this Slude Prut, so that explains a lot."

"And you're stupid," said a third First Year, "because Slude Prut was a woman."

"Oh."

-

_I dare you to laugh_, James mentally growled at the group of women staring at him with the handbag. _I bloody dare you_.

He walked into the Three Broomsticks, searching quickly for Lily. Nothing.

Hog's Head. Nothing.

Honeydukes. Nothing.

Zonko's. Nothing.

"Bloody woman is harder to catch than a ghost on a foggy field," he sighed, standing in the middle of the main street, looking around. "I just had to come out here, didn't I?"

A slight commotion about twenty yards in a clearing caught his attention, and James headed for it. There was some sort of model shoot for Wizard Aurors of the Year Calendar shoot, and there were topless men and women in skimpy robes all over the place.

"Look at that one of there," some photographer to his right said, pointing with his head. "Beauty. Good cheek bones. Too bad she's wearing so much bloody clothing. Wouldn't mind to see her in nothing but pearls." He laughed in a perverted way, waiting for James's reaction.

James turned his head, trying to find the girl the photographer was talking about.

And who should he find at the end of his search?

"You're a pervy old bloke," James spat. "She's barely seventeen!"

"Blimey, that's a blessing," the photographer grinned disgustingly. "It ain't statutory rape then." He walked away.

James gave the pervy old photographer the foulest look he could muster, then stuck his hands in his pockets, handbag swinging as he walked.

Lily stared off the edge of the cliff, watching the river run by. It was a clear, crisp blue, and little fish were swimming in it. Some type of yellow thing…

The wind played with her hair softly, and she watched the professional Aurors posing for the calendar, and she smiled.

There was Alastor Moody, trying to get into a picture (December, if she was hearing right) and demanding to be pictured without a shirt.

"You left your purse thing," James muttered, handing it to her, upset. "I'll see you later."

Lily put a hand on his arm. "You came all the way over here just to give me my purse, which I could've gotten later?" She raised a perfect eyebrow. "People are gonna start talking. They might—God forbid—think James is at every beck and call of a girl."

He shrugged, bemused by the face she put on when he did.

"Do you still have my shirt?"

"Sleep in it every night."

"That's sexy."

"That's a total lie."

He didn't seem to be too letdown, and he smiled into her eyes. "Still a sexy thought."

Lily nodded, leaning toward him slightly. "I'll talk to you later then. I came up here for a drink, and now I'm in the mood for something to munch."

Then James did something totally unexpected. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, a simple innocent hug.

"Come on, my treat," he whispered. "Hogwarts food is too fattening."

"I can tell," Lily laughed as they turned, one arm each around the other. She patted his stomach. "You're no broomstick, that's for sure, Potter. How does your poor broom fly you about?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lily, my name—"

"—is James," they said mutually.

_You shouldn't gamble with fate._

-

(-**Authors' Conversation: One**-)

Amanda drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. "So Natali, how do the Marauders—my old soccer team by the way—and Devines know about each other? I still don't get it."   
Natali gave her an odd look. "Dude, you're funny. And u spelled Divines wrong. Since when do I plan this crap? Actually, I was thinking that the other Divines could have just figured it out…somehow. And for some wacky reason, they confronted Remus and Sirius, meant to confront James and Peter too, but they weren't there at the time. That was my idea." After a moment, she added, "And, oh, I don't know! It's just such a Sirius and J. Mo type thing to do to screw with their mates' love lives! …Wish I had mates like that."   
Amanda laughed, nodding. "Ok, I get you. And you know I can't type and I rely on auto correct." 

"Doesn't always work either," Natali laughed. "Just playing, I love you."

"You're lucky that I love you," Amanda said, with mock glare. "Just thought of something: what about that whole thing we had with the Divines and Marauders confronting each other together, and James and Lily acting as the designated reps? Is that out the window?"   
"Oh, shit. Totally forgot about that. I could always erase that part of the chapter, it's really a give or take. I'm sad now, because I liked that idea." She pouted.   
Amanda stroked her chin, contemplating the dilemma. "Or… we could still use the part you wrote… and the ones who know could pretend they'd don't when they confront! …Don't know why though. And… yeah." 

"To screw with James and Lily?" Natali giggled. "It'd be funny if James and Lily never actually found out that their entire relationship was based on a little setup their friends did. Which wasn't a dare, by the way. Jo had asked about that. Actually, she'd come up with that. So Jo needs some credit, because she was my inspiration."

Amanda laughed. "It would. It and J. Mo, Sirius, and all of them could be laughing behind their backs."   
Nodding excitedly, Natali says, "I can especially see J. Mo and Sirius doing that. Brandy and Meggie could go either way, and Remus has his own evil side. And Peter, as always in my fanfictions, is out of the picture." "Ditto."   
"Which brings me to my next question: are Sirius and J. Mo getting together?" 

They turned together to the readers and smiled in their own special, wicked, RoseLib fashion. "Maybe."

"Will Jeremy be offended you think?" Natali snickered.

"Who cares?"

"True. Ever heard of Mama Juana?"

Amanda scrunched her eyebrows together. "No."

"You will after the following text. You know I'm an avid alchy, so I know this crap."

"Right," Amanda rolled her eyes. "Total alchy, I'm sure."

"Anyway," Natali said, ignoring the prior statement, "It's a Caribbean drink—Dominican I'm pretty sure, but don't quote me. Strong shit. Good too; sweet." 

"Nice... I'll have to try some sometime."

"When you visit me in Miami. And come to retrieve your trays. Might as well kill two roaches with one spray of Raid, as we say."

"Don't even ask about that," Amanda mumbled to the readers. "Now finish the chapter. No one cares about what we talk about." 

Natali shrugged. "Hey, my chapter, my say goes. Not really, but yeah… Go with it, just to make me happy."

"Back to the story then," Amanda said excitedly. "And how could I get my hands on some Mama Juana?"

-

"I'm not sure," Lily sighed, twirling her hair. "I'm not sure at all."

"Come on, Lily, just one game," J. Mo begged, getting onto her knees. "It's only fun and games!"

"By the end of the game, J. Mo, I'll be drunk to high hell," Lily murmured, but smiled slightly. "And since when are we so chummy with those three?"

_Since we found out you lot have the greatest bodies in our year_, Sirius thought to himself. "Just a game, Lily. You'll enjoy it, promise."

"Drinking games are stupid and irresponsible. You two are the Heads, what kind of example are you?" Remus scowled.

"Great ones!" James laughed. "We are living proof that you can be a bad ass and still pass. Besides, most of the young ones that are still naïve enough to believe we're innocent and good are asleep and snuggled with their Teddies."

"Besides, Remus," Brandy said slowly, "I know you _love _drinking games." She gave a satisfied siren's smile as Remus flushed deep crimson. "He'll play. Let's go."

"What about Peter?" Remus asked halfheartedly. As if they cared.

"He's one of the ones who is naïve enough to believe that we're innocent and good. And who do you think I was originally referring to when I said they were snuggled with their Teddies?"

There was a mean, mocking snigger around the group, and Remus took out his wand.

"Let's start with something light," J. Mo mused. "Mama Juana."

"What the bloody hell is that?" James asked.

"A supposed aphrodisiac from the Dominican Republic made from certain herbs and bark," Brandy explained, examining her short nails. Meggie frowned at them, making a mental note to give her a manicure and to get her to stop biting her fingernails. "You add rum, wine, and honey and presto, you've got your drink."

"Brandy's an alcoholic you see," Lily whispered.

"Shut up, J. Mo knows more than I do."

They all smiled, as if sharing some little joke.

They probably were.

"This should be so much fucking fun," Sirius said, an evil look sliding onto his face. "Ladies first." Remus got the Mama Juana—which wasn't for those weak of stomach—and seven shot glasses. After each was filled up, J. Mo took over.

"Game's called 'I Never', and you've all got to be truthful, or you drink that whole damn tanker Remus got. Lovely, by the way. Wish I could lose my sorrows in that," she said in a rushed voice. "I'll go. Remember, one _whole_ shot for each thing you've done." She was silent for a moment while she thought. "I've never had sex while the Prime Minister was on my television, giving a speech."

Brandy snickered, her own evil plot forming in her head. She downed the shot, then stared at Meggie until Meggie downed hers too.

"Was this by any chance together?" James asked hopefully.

"Not in your dreams. Different days, different speeches," Meggie smiled. She was next in the circle. "Alright. I've never… gone two weeks without shaving my legs."

"You're such a bore, Megs!" Lily started to protest, until she saw Sirius raise his glass. "Well… Maybe not."

"I've never gotten a Brazilian wax," Brandy said, eyeing James.

"How'd you know about that?" he gasped. "_Not fair!_"

"Word travels fast in my family. My aunt had the great pleasure of performing the task. And she emphasized how _great_ it was," Brandy smiled.

Lily nodded approvingly, reaching for her own glass. "Whoa, that was strong," she coughed. "My turn. I've never… worn someone else's bra, for lack of anything better."

J. Mo, Sirius, Brandy, Meggie, James, and Remus all downed their drinks.

"I definitely don't want to know," Lily muttered, taking a drink for the hell of it. "Next?"

"I've never fucked with ice," Sirius piped up. "But if any of you ladies are willing…"

Lily smiled, and picked up her shot. "Alright, you've got me there, Black." She drank, gasping again. "I'm feeling shit-faced already!"

"Good," Remus, Sirius, and James chorused.

"I've never given a hummer," James smiled. Brandy and Meggie drank, and everyone looked at Sirius expectantly.

"What, do you all think I'm a homosexual or something?" he exclaimed. "For fuck sake, I screw at least three girls a week!"

"It's just, you've tried everything, Sirius," J. Mo giggled.

"I've never had an orgy," Remus muttered. No one picked up their glasses. "Oh, Lord, you're so boring. Not even _one_ of you?" They all shook their heads. "Prudes."

"This is stupid," Brandy sighed, picking up the gigantic bottle. "To hell with it; let's just drink. We all know that's when we confess to our _own_ dirty, naughty happenings."

-

-**A/N: Tried my hardest to update as fast as I could, and I think it came out ok. And I don't usually write 13 pages in word, so yeah… Be grateful, no just playing. Erm… I mentioned this to Jo, but I thought I'd mention it to the rest too: Me and Rosie would LOVE it if you guys would tell us what you think is going to happen, or what you think about things that have already happened. Uh, I think that's all I had to say… I'm mixing thanks to my reviewers, so there's PK and here. I'm kind of sad, because I think my best friend is sort of pissed with me, for the first time.**

**Special thanks to Rosie, who beta-ed and gave loads of ideas. Love ya Radish. **

**Thanks to: **

**Jameslove **

**anita potter **

**Jo **(lol, great getting a reply from you)

**ann black **

**Vicous Pixie**

**Lady**

**travelledtheworldandthe7seas**

**chocOholic **(ooh, aren't we all? Chocolate rules)

**shortgirl424**

**peacock 5**

**Reines im Herzen**

**Jill**

**Phsgirl**

**LOTRFREAK77**

**Apotterlover**

**Abby mcglone**

**Alexa capulet**

"**Anonymous", whether one or 70…**

**HarrysPotter**

**SweetKiwi456**

**Julesy**

**Vikkala **(I believe I replied to your review on PK, correct me if I'm wrong…)

**Ladyofslytherin**

**ParvatiPatil**

**Dolphingurl**

**Remus'sweetie**

**Daman5: Erm, it's been my experience that British people still use shit and fuck, even if they're "American" words. But thanks anyway for the comment.**

**Ashwinder7: Lmao, you've smelled a guy's shirt, with him still in it? Ok, whatever floats your boat buddy…**

**Thank you everyone…** for making this a total of 44 reviews and 42 Portkeys.

Natali of Pruner, the Libs


	6. Chapter 6: Two NinetyThree

**Chapter 6: Two Ninty-Three**

**By Amanda the ROSE of RoseLibs**

**Achieving the highest level of development in Maslow's hierarchy of needs is _most_ like writing your own story. One of the questions and the answer for my health test, just thought I'd throw it out there because I thought it was interesting.**

**Sorry about the long delay in updating. Life took over in the form of school and work (I got a promotion :D) and then so much despised writer's block set in. I managed to get the chap out, though. Now off to DOL! stupid superman stance**

* * *

Through the remainder of the week until the decisive Quidditch match, James came to the realization that he was screwed. And not in the literal sense, that bit irked him to no end. The fact he had a raging headache the next day from the Mama Juana didn't help matters or his mood.

James had observed parts of both teams' practices (for his own personal interest, not because he was captain of the Gryffindor team) and what he saw made him uneasy.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius called from the Gryffindor table at dinner when James got up, "where you off to?"

"Got a meeting I need to get to," he answered. "And no, not a girl," he answered, before exiting the Great Hall. "I swear," James muttered to himself as he headed for the dungeons, "that boy has too much sex on his mind. Whoa, did _I_ just say 'too much sex'?"

He strode into one of the empty, unused classrooms where he was meeting the school's underground bookie.

"Potter, so nice to meet you," the student said with a smile the hinted at ulterior motives. He opened up his robes, the inside line with dozens of pockets, and pulled out a small pad of parchment. "What can I do you for?" he asked, licking the tip of his quill and preparing to write.

"I want to know the odds for the next Quidditch match," James told him, straight and to the point, no need for small talk.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" he clarified, thankful Potter hadn't dawdled. He had appointments to keep and students to see. Time was literally money to him: more students in less time, more money in less time. Pulling out a different notepad, he answered, "Odds seven to one in favor of Ravenclaw."

The news almost unsettled the notoriously calm, cool, and collected James Potter. "Damn it," James swore under his breath. He wanted to hit the wall, throw a desk at that news, but he kept himself in check.

"You wanna throw in some galleons or what?" the bookie, who was in fact a third year Slytherin who took no pride in his house and was completely impartial on everything involving the school, asked, pulling out the first set of parchment filled with names and bets for the match.

"What? Oh, no. I already have one," James added with a sigh.

"You what?" the bookie exclaimed, shocked and insulted. "With who? I'll hex them till next week for coming in on my territory!"

"Relax, kid. It's a personal bet," he told him, opening the door and leaving.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate.

* * *

_

**Author Conversation 2 **

"Wait, who are we having win the bet again?" Natali questioned Amanda, her brows furrowed in thought. Amanda leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Alright," Natali said slowly, "it's your chapter; whatever you say. We're still going to have the Marauders and Divines pay their…whoever wins, yeah?"

Amanda answered in a nod. "Dude, that reminds me," she started. "You know that three hundred knut bet the Divines have?"

"Of course," Natali said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, well, it's equivalent to 2.93," Amanda finished, suppressing a grin.

Natali, however, threw her head back, howling in laughter. "How…what…who?" she gasped out struggling to regain her breath.

"An anonymous tip," she answered slyly with a grin.

Amanda was surfing the net one day, talking to her amor when one of the TUB readers IMed her. This anonymous person stated they wanted to tell her something pertaining to the fic.

"What's that?" Amanda typed.

"That 300 knuts is only 2 dollars and 93 cents."

Amanda doubled over the keyboard laughing, and managed to send an IM explaining as much. After regaining her composure, she asked how the person knew that.

"There's a website." And they sent the link.

"Who the HELL has the time to convert fictional money to actual money and create a website?"

"CNN."

The fan fiction author fell out of her chair laughing and told the anonymous tipster that.

"I know," the reader replied. "Poor Lily, trying so hard for not even 3 dollars."

"I checked out the link," Amanda mentioned. "Three hundred knuts is less than three bucks. Ten thousand galleons, however, is somewhere north of forty-two thousand dollars."

"Good to know the Marauders' bet is alright. What's three hundred sickles?" Natalie asked her. "Or galleons?"

Amanda made a sputtering sound. "Fuck if I know. Look it up yourself, lazy ass."

"Then send me the link, puta!"

"Fine, culeto!"

Natali broke out in a grin. "Love you, too, sweetie, thanks."

"Uh-huh," Amanda replied absentmindedly staring at the computer screen. "So what else do you think should happen in this chappie?"

She shrugged, examining her nails. "I dunno. It's your chapter, you figure it out."

"Great co-writer you are," Amanda told her, hitting her in the head with a wadded piece of paper.

"I want a funny sex scene," she stated abruptly.

"Ah-ha!" Amanda exclaimed triumphantly, crumpling another piece. "That's how I get you to help! With who?" she asked, throwing it at her friend.

"Dunno. Peter and some fat chick," Natali laughed.

"EW! Unwanted mental picture!" She retaliated physically, throwing more paper…and maybe a paperweight by mistake.

"Alright, alright!" She held up her hands in defense. "Sorry, I surrender – OW!"

"Oh, my bad."

With a glare at Amanda, Natali grabbed one of the wads of paper, scribbled a small note and chucked it…missing Amanda's head and hitting the computer.

Intrigued, Amanda read it. Her eyes lit up as they scanned the page. "You mean when they-"

"Yep," Natali answered with a satisfied smile, "because she would-"

"Yeah, Yeah! And he would-"

"Yes! And it would be _hilarious_!"

"Oh my God, it would!" Amanda agreed, swiveling to face the computer screen and began typing. "Now to get there…"

* * *

James followed the other Marauders out to the Quidditch pitch on Saturday, grumbling most of the way.

"Come on, Prongs, perk up," said Remus. "Maybe Hufflepuff will win."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," mumbled Sirius. Then in a normal tone, "And if they don't, you only have to pretend to fall in love with Evans and let her publicly humiliate and dump you. Nothing to worry about," he added cheerfully.

"Bite me, Sirius," James glared.

"No thanks, mate. I'll leave that to 'Lil Lily if by some miracle you win this bet."

The quaffle had just been tossed as the four boys seated themselves toward the middle of the field. Other Gryffindors surrounded them, cheering for Hufflepuff, then for Ravenclaw, simply for the match in general.

Ten minutes into the game, Ravenclaw was up, one fifty to ten. Hufflepuff's chasers were passing horribly, not communicating at all, while the Eagle's were just on fire, sending bullets to one another, and rocketing shots pass the keeper. It was a miracle the Badgers had even managed to get that one goal. The keeper got cocky in James's opinion.

"Oh, bloody fuck!" yelled James, his frustrations peaking at yet another intercepted pass by Ravenclaw. "Sweet Merlin, I can't stand watching this. I'll be at the castle, preparing to hang myself."

"Sure, Prongs," said Remus.

"Have fun," added Sirius.

Walking to the stairs with his hands stuffed in his pockets, he passed Lily looking quite smug with her friends. He was going to send a glare at her, but he couldn't after looking at her. Something about that girl, just…something; he couldn't explain it or what it did to him. It was just _something_.

James caught her eye as he walked by. Lily gave him a quick wink and little wave causing him quicken his pace as he stormed back to the castle.

He was trudging up to the castle, head hung, hands shoved deep in his pockets, occasionally kicking a stone in his path, when he heard it; a mere second of absolute silence at the Quidditch pitch followed by an eruption of cheers. James recognized the celebration immediately as the seeker capturing the snitch. _That's it, Ravenclaw won…and you've officially lost the bet.

* * *

_

"Potter!" Lily called after him as he trudged through the halls.

He turned and watched her progress towards him. When she was close enough to here him, he said, "My name is-"

"James, yes, I know," she interrupted, "but you respond so much faster to Potter," she explained, giving him a dazzling smile. "It's as though someone yelled 'Quaffle!'"

"Funny," he told her, expressionless. "What was it you wanted?"

Lily turned serious then. "Meet me in your Head dorm, pronto."

"What for?"

"Don't ask questions, just meet me there. Please?" she added for good measure.

James contemplated her proposal. _Probably wants to discuss how I'm going to 'fall in love' with her, then how she wants to dump me in front of the school_, he thought. "When?" he asked with a sigh.

"Go up there now," she nearly ordered, "I'll be up shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered sarcastically before heading to his private dorm.

* * *

James entered the room he'd obtained for being Head Boy. He never used it, unless he wanted some time alone, preferring to bunk with his mates as he had for the last six, now seven, years. Lily, he was almost positive, did the same thing.

Not knowing how long he would be waiting for her, or _why_ he was meeting her here for that matter, James decided to make himself comfortable. He started a fire in the hearth and shucked his sweater when the roomed warmed up.

James was sitting in an armchair, flipping through a book he randomly grabbed, when Lily arrived. He chose not to acknowledge her for a moment, keeping his eye on the pages of the book he'd opened as he registered the sound of clothing _whooshing_ through the air and landing.

"Oh, good, you're getting ready," Lily said, reading the title of the book he had, _Magical Foreplay Tips and Techniques._

"Huh?" James looked up confused, setting the book on the side table. What he saw puzzled him further: Lily standing in a scarlet, silk bathrobe, a trench coat lay over another chair in the blurry (as James saw it) background. _A bathrobe…_he thought, focusing on the beauty in front of him, _a silk bathrobe… what's usually worn under those…_ James felt what seemed to be less blood traveling to his brain.

"Don't play dumb, James, it's not becoming," she told him, standing beside the bed. "Now let's get this over with."

She threw the robe so it landed on him, obscuring his vision. The sight that greeted him when he pulled the silk clothing from his head made his jaw go slack and all the blood in his body to flow below his waist. _Lily Evans, Head Girl, lying…naked…my bed…_ James felt light-headed as his eyes traveled the expanse of the girl in front of him, taking in the flawless curves of her body, the perfection of her skin as she lay provocatively. _Merlin, James, you've seen naked women before_, said a voice in his head, _why is seeing Evans starkers about to make you blow your load?_

_Lily's not just any girl, she's special,_ his conscience answered, surprising himself.

"Come on, James," Lily's voice cut into his thoughts. "Let's do this and be done. I can tell you want to," she added with a pointed glance at his lap. He cleared his throat and crossed his leg over his knee to obscure the bulge. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. From what I can tell, with the distance and your jeans, it's quite impressive. Supports all the rumors," she added with a wink.

"Thanks," James replied almost automatically. "What the hell are you doing, Lils?"

Lily sat up quickly in surprise, the sway of her round, full breasts from the momentum mesmerizing James momentarily. "Did you just call me 'Lils'?" she demanded.

James shook himself out of the daze. "Don't change the subject," he retorted. "Now explain to me what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling my end of the deal."

"You're…_what_?" he asked in pure astonishment. "For you to need to do that, Merlin would have had to bless Hufflepuff in that match for them to scrape a win."

"Well, Merlin blessed the Badgers then, because that's exactly what they did," she explained, "they scraped a win, 160-150."

James looked at her with a bland expression. "You're not lying?" It was more a question than a statement.

"Would I be here like this otherwise?" she countered with a gesture at her lack of clothing.

His eyes followed her hand and the skin it was indicating, his mouth watering slightly. Hearing Lily say something to the effect of "Let's get this over with" snapped him out of his revere of her body. "What?" he questioned.

Lily rolled her eyes. _Her beautiful, green eyes…stop,_ he told himself firmly. "Really, James, do I have to explain the procedure to you?" Lily asked with a small smirk. "Take off your clothes, walk over to the bed, and fuck me. Or rather let me fuck you, since I _will _be on top."

James thought over her proposition. "No," he told her.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I will not go over there and fuck you, or let you fuck me, or whatever. Point is, there will be no fucking right now."

Lily stared at him. Was he, a seventeen year old male, turning down sex in which he'd have to do virtually nothing?

James stood suddenly, not caring on whether his erection was seen or not. "Go get some real clothes and meet me back here," he said, striding to the bathroom.

"Care to share why?" she inquired, standing naked by the bed.

He turned at the door to face her, giving her an appraising once over that caused her to blush. "Because we're doing this right," he answered when their eyes met before closing himself in the bathroom.

Lily was pulling her silk robe on when she heard the shower turn on. Steam was emitting from under the door as she tied the sash on the trench coat and went to leave. She smiled, knowing full well what he was doing, and feeling an odd satisfaction in knowing she'd caused it.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate

* * *

_

Lily returned to James's head room, now appropriately clothed, wondering what James had in mind. And pondering what he had up his sleeve to turn down sex.

She walked into his room without knocking to a surprise that would leave her shocked. James Potter in a nothing but a towel, his hair wet, drops of water sliding down his chiseled torso and disappearing in the fluffy white towel draped around his waist. She felt breathless watching the trail the water took, her eyes wandering lower to the slit exposing his muscular thigh and more sprinkled skin.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to just lick it off – arg, stop that,_ Lily told herself staring at his uncovered body.

"Well, seeing as how you're just going to stand there," James voice interrupted her thoughts, "I'll go into the bathroom to change."

"What? No," she told him.

He glanced at her with a mischievous look. "Would you rather I change in here?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "Because I have no problem with that." Setting his clothes on the bed, he moved his hand slowly to where the ends of the towel were tucked under each other.

Lily realized what he was about to do and her eyes widened. She was torn, torn between desperately wanting to see him as he had seen her and not wanting him to see how he was affecting her with the smallest actions.

"No!" she said quickly as James was about to pull the corner of the towel. "No, I meant…I would…leave. Yes, that's it, I'll wait outside for you," she stuttered before exiting hastily. Leaning against the wall beside the door, Lily tried to catch her breath, willing her heart to stop the uncontrollable pounding.

_Oh, man, this is getting too deep…I just need to fuck him and leave, _Lily decided. _Nothing emotional, just raw, animalistic sex. Why does that sound so kinky?_

James exited his Head room with a smile on his face. He could see he was getting to her, how he was affecting her, and he liked it.

"Shall we?" he asked with a charming smile, offering her his hand. Instinctively, it seemed, Lily took it and allowed him to lead her to the unknown destination.

They were walking down a corridor, still hand in hand, when Lily saw another boy walking from the opposite direction. Immediately she dropped James's hand (much to his chagrin), not wanting anyone outside the Marauders and the Divines to know or get any idea about the two of them.

As the students neared, Lily realized it was Stephen Markson, a boy who had always been rather taken with her and she found cute and funny in a quirky way. He was also captain and lead-scoring chaser on Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Hello, Stephen." Lily stopped and smiled warmly as they met in the middle of the hall.

"Lily, how are you?" he asked, returning her smile. "Out on Heads' duty tonight?"

"Yes, rounds. I'm actually a little disappointed at the result of the Quidditch match earlier," she answered.

"Really, I'm not," interjected James, obviously irritated. "Come on, Lily, we have to finish this."

"It can wait a moment," she told him, inwardly smiling at how this was annoying him. She returned her attention to Stephen. "You really were robbed today, Stephen," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, well," he ran his hand through his hair, "what can you do?" he shrugged.

"Your seeker needs a bit more training, I'd say. You, however," Lily stepped within a foot of Stephen, eyeing him appraisingly, "you played brilliantly," she finished in a low voice wanting to make James jealous. She wanted him to realize that _she _was affecting him as much as he was affecting her.

Stephen positively beamed at Lily, while James glowered at Stephen.

"Lily," James cleared his throat, not bothering to hide his tetchiness, "we have rounds to complete."

Her eyes didn't leave Stephen's, nor did she acknowledge James's comment as she spoke. "I have to be going. I'll see you around." She turned and began walking towards James, a little extra, subtle sway in her hip.

"Hey, Lily!" Stephen called. She turned. "You going to the next Hogsmeade weekend with anyone?"

"Not at the moment."

"Wanna go with me?" he asked in a suave manner that any other girl would have trouble saying 'no'.

Lily, however, appeared to contemplate his offer before answering, "I'll let you know." Then she continued down the hall.

"What the hell were you doing?" James demanded when they rounded a corner.

"Uh…flirting," she replied in an obvious tone. "I'm sure you've heard of it. Participated even."

"I meant the fact that you were _flirting_ with another guy while on a date with _me._"

"Are we on a date?" She looked at her nails. "I don't remember being asked on one, not by you at least. I seem to recall Stephen asking me to Hogsmeade," she added with a smirk at the begrudged boy beside her.

James fumed, exhaling slowly and regaining his composure. "Come on," he said, taking her hand gently, "we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Lily questioned, allowing him to lead her and welcoming the warmth of his hand in hers. "James, I really don't feel like leaving the castle tonight."

"I know, that's why we aren't."

"Then what are we late for?"

"I made an arrangement with a house elf or two," was the only answer she received.

* * *

"James, where are we?" Lily asked a few moments later as James paced in front of a door on the seventh floor.

He came up behind her, his hands on her hips as he led her to the door. "You'll see," he whispered excitedly in her ear, shivers running down her spine from both his touch and his breath.

He held the door for her, a simple action Lily loved and rarely saw, but it always came from James. They entered the room to see a small round table in the center of the room, set for two, lit with candles, as was the rest of the room. A fire burned brightly behind the grate casting deep, flickering shadows across the room.

"I told you we were doing this right," James said from her right. She turned and he handed her a single, long stem rose. "Or would you prefer this?" He moved his other hand from behind his back, extending a single lily to her.

Lily took both flowers, smiling coyly. "Do you do this to all the women you plan to bed?"

"No, only the special ones," he answered without thought. "I mean…yeah…" Turning quickly, he walked to the cart near the table and looked under the lids of the trays. "Good, my uh…colleague has everything ready. Shall we eat?" he asked, pulling a chair out slightly for her, which Lily accepted.

The two teens feasted on lasagna, bread, and Barbaresco wine, talking and idly dancing around the subject of _why _they were there.

"Let's dance," James said suddenly, his eyes dancing themselves.

"Hate to break it to you, hun, but there's no music."

"First, there _is _music, you just have to listen," he told her softly with a grin, giving his hand a slight wave. A gentle melody began filling the room. "And second, if I can't call you by a pet name, then neither can you."

Lily fought a smile. "This would technically be our second date, James."

"So you're acknowledging that this is a date now?" he teased, rising from his chair. "And are you being so kind as to grant me the privilege to address you with a pet name?" he said, oddly formal as he offered her his hand. "Sweetie?"

"Yes, I suppose I am, pumpkin," she joked, following him to an open area of the room.

James placed on hand on Lily's waist, the other still in his other hand, and pulled her close as her other hand when to his shoulder. They slowly began revolving with in time with the music.

"You know, we never finished the game from the other night," James whispered, looking down at her.

Lily smiled. "No, I guess we didn't, with Brandy taking the bottle the way she did."

"We could continue now," he offered, "some modified version. To learn more about each other, I guess."

"Or we could just ask. Much more personal that way, don't you think?"

"Okay then," James smiled. "Tell you the truth, I only want to ask you one thing."

"And that would be?" she prompted.

"Why did you insist you'd be on top when we had sex?"

"Somehow I knew that was coming. It's quite simple really. I can't climax unless I'm on top-"

"Controlling," James finished.

"Yes, I supposed that would be an accurate word." Lily eyed him quizzically. "You like to drive, don't you?"

"Drive?" he looked confused as he spun her. "Oh, as in the muggle reference to sexual positioning. I suppose I do, but I don't mind not…driving."

"Well, that's good, because you won't be when we fulfill our arrangement."

James glanced at her, then startled her with a dip. He surprised Lily further with six little words that held so much promise as he slowly straightened her. "Bet if _I _drive, you'll come."

"Won't happen," she stated after a moment's staring.

He spun her again "Then why not put a wager on it?" he proposed, holding her close to him, their bodies pressed tightly together.

_Easy win, but then again, you never know… Antagonize him to making it more._ "No," she told him, "there's always a first time for everything, so I'm not taking that bet."

"Hmm," was all he said, but she could see the gears turning. "Alright, then, I bet you I could give it to you so good, you come back for more. Even _after_ the three times for the previous bet."

_Ha! That's the bet you take! There's _no_ way any _male_ could be _that _good._ "Terms?"

"You follow my lead, though you _can_ do what comes naturally to you, the three times we're…required…to have sex. If you come back at all after those three times, I win," he set with a smug smile.

"I want a time limit."

"Okay…the bet becomes void when we're both twenty."

"And what does the loser have to do?"

"You have to admit you do care what people think of you. I _know_ you do, don't try denying it to me. When you lose, you'll have to admit it to the entire school at breakfast, even if we're out of school."

Lily stared into his eyes, lips pursed slightly in thought. They'd long since stopped dancing. James was still holding her pressed to him, thought, and she wasn't making any move to leave his embrace. "Fine. And what when you lose, James?"

"That is for you to decide, dear Lily."

She stood quietly in his arms, thinking. He watched as several expressions crossed her face, each causing a different emotion in him. Unease…nervousness…curiosity…fear…frustration…

"You, James, will have to announce to the Great Hall at breakfast that Quidditch is just a silly game you wasted your years on, that you were a Marauder and pulled pranks and acted like a player to compensate for all the insecurities you feel."

"You want me to insult _Quidditch_!" he gasped wide eyed, taking a step back. "And I'm adding to mine. When you lose, you'll also admit you pretend to not care what people think of you because you yourself are self conscious and insecure and that you're a Divine."

"Agreed," she replied, "shall we shake on it?"

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate_

"I always shake when I make bets with the Marauders."

She held out her hand to him. He grasped it and pulled her close to him again. "I hope you don't do this with the Marauders," she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Nope," he told her, "only with you." He tilted her chin up with his fingers and brought his lips to hers, a gentle, sweet kiss being exchanged. "Agreed," he whispered.

"Ditto," she responded just as quietly before pulling his mouth to hers once again. The kiss was innocent enough, lips merely touching, moving slightly. Lily brushed her tongue to James's bottom lip, requesting entrance, but he pulled away.

"Dessert first," he said to the unasked question written on her face, leading her to a sofa that appeared in front of the fireplace, a platter of chocolate covered strawberries on the cushion.

"James," Lily began as he settled them close to each other on the couch, "do you do this with every girl you intend to bed?"

James was in the middle of offering her the sweets when she asked the question and nearly dropped the plate in shock. "Um…well," he started, then sighed. "I'll be honest with you, Lils. I _never_ put in this much effort for _any_ girl."

"So you meant it literally when you said only the special ones?"

"Yes," he said softly, "and something's telling me you're the most special girl out there."

Lily stared at him, her brow slightly furrowed at what he confessed. Then she burst out laughing. "Nice line, Potter. Use that on all the ladies?"

James scowled. "It's James and it's not a line; I don't need them."

"Whatever you say, James," she told him. "So, you going to make your move and get this night going?"

"You don't want dessert?"

Lily smirked at him, one of her brows slightly arched. "Maybe I want something else for dessert," she told him, her voice low, her hand running through his hair.

James looked taken aback, but quickly recovered with a devilish smirk of his own. "So you do want me? Knew it, and it works, because the feeling's mutual."

She smiled and moved into a different position, making herself more available to him. "And just what are you planning to do about this sexual attraction we seem to harbor for one another?"

Suddenly, with reflexes that would make him a decent seeker as well as a spectacular chaser, James had her laying on the couch, his warm body stretched over hers. "This," his lips whispered against hers. Then he kissed her.

Almost immediately his tongue was seeking entrance to her mouth, nearly begging to caress hers, which she allowed.

Her hands went around his back and up, his shirt going with it slightly. They moved to his stomach and met his toned skin as his hands tangled in her hair. His lips trailed down her throat, making her moan in their wake.

"James," Lily sighed, "we need a bed."

"We are in a bed," he muttered, sucking on her pulse point, shifting his hands to her waist and under her shirt, feeling her soft skin beneath his rough hands.

Her head fell back as James mouth moved up her neck again and Lily saw they were indeed in a bed. _How did that… OH! _Her thought process turned incoherent when James began kneading her breast.

Soon, only undergarments remained as hands and lips explored uncovered bodies. Lily's bra joined the other clothes by being flung threw the air from James's hand. Her back arched into him as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, a suppressed groan escaping her throat.

His fingers danced along her panty line, gliding just under the elastic, teasing her. "You know this room is sound proof," he whispered hoarsely, a thumb pressing her clit. She let go then, and James heard how loud Lily could get when he ripped her knickers off and his tongue found her.

"You do know," she panted, her hips lifting to meet him, "that…anything…you do with your tongue and – and fingers…doesn't count…for the b-bet!" Her words drew out in a scream as she felt her release coursing through her body. But he didn't stop; his tongue continued its movements causing her to wither against him as another orgasm built and released almost immediately.

"I know," he rose above her, ending his torment, with a sly grin, "I'm just lubing you up. You ready?"

Lily quickly removed his underwear and, grasping his member in her hand, guided James to her entrance. "What do you think?"

* * *

An hour later, James lay awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking over what had just happened. He looked over at Lily, lying on her stomach as naked as him, the bed sheet exposing her smooth, bare back. Her arms were folded at her sides, her fingers splayed lightly on his arm; welcomed contact for him. She was facing him, peacefully serene, her red curls scattered about her. _She looks like an angel…_James thought. _My angel…Whoa now, where'd that come from?_

The events of the night had been the greatest of his life, the most intense sexual experience he'd had. He had meant it when he said he thought she was the most special girl out there. _That did sound really cheesy, though. No wonder she thought it was a line._

James had decided when Lily came to his room that he would give her his best; the idea for the bet came later. He wanted to make it the most pleasurable night of her life, all three times. He knew he had succeeded, having witnessed the way she screamed his name to the room when she came with him inside her and on top.

A goofy grin came to his face, followed almost immediately by an expression of terror. _She's really getting to me, like seriously. _His eyes widened. _I'm sprung on her… _

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate…

* * *

_

**A/N: Special thanks to the aforementioned "anonymous" tipster. Sorry, Libs, but she…they, I mean…gets to go before you this chappie. NOW special thanks to querida Libby. Because without her…God knows where I'd be. Lmao, that's a song! Well, kinda, but yeah.**

**Hope I stayed in the R rating on this… Oh well, sorry if it drifted into NC-17 territory.**

**The author conversations we've taken to adding are simply to allow you readers a peek at the minds and personalities of RoseLibs. It gives you a bit of an idea of the insanity that is us and part of our process in creating a chapter for TUB.**

**And because I couldn't resist, I'm going to explain to everyone the Slude Prut thing, since you all seem to like it so much. I was talking to this guy online and he made a comment how I'd be like the perfect girlfriend because I'm not a prude or a slut, I'm right in the middle. I told Natali and we were laughing about it, then I was like "slude, lol or prut, lmao, slude prut!" Nati just kinda decided to throw that in (we do that a lot, if you guys knew how many insider jokes we have hidden throughout the chaps. Pruner, anyone?), and that was the birth of Slude Prut. Brownie points to anyone who can find any other inside jokes.**

**TO THE READERS: thanks for reading and taking the time to submit a review. Libs and I know how a couple a minutes is too much to spare, so grateful thanks to those of you who could sacrifice those few minutes of your lives. Additional comments below. And, _I_ know someone whose nickname is J-Mo, my best friend Janet.**

**greenevans, oh that's me, haha, thanks to me! I'm a nerd, ignore my moment of entertainment.**

**Alexa Capulet **

**Julesy**

**Sprklnbabe14**

**Remus'sweetie**

**Ladyofslytherin**

**Bondariana - Sorry if they bother you, but you can skip over them. Really, we do them to allow the readers insight into our madness. But they have nothing to do with the story, so you can just skip them.**

**dolphingurl**

**Alicia – we like the angle we took, too :D You can all thank Libs for her brilliant idea. I just help write.**

**LadyLindselot – thank you for all your reviews, they made me laugh at the dentist's office. I checked my email from my phone while I was waiting for my dentist to start drilling.**

**Alicia78 **

**Hpjsr – you read my H/Hr one-shot! You ROCK! AND you read my other L/J! You DOUBLY ROCK!**

**Reines in Herzen – actually we got both reviews, so DOUBLE thanks, Reines!**

**LOTRFREAK77**

**Alandra Jade – dude, what does "WFTNC" mean?**

**Daman5**

**Rachel132**

**PotterChick958 – did you mean MY 'evil not look-alike twin'? since I'm Amanda… Oh, wait, Libs explained this to me, but I'm still all confused… OH! Wait… Lmao, ok now I get it, took a sec is all.**

**Ashwinder7 – I don't think awesomest is a word (no, the little red squiggly line is under it), but thanks anyway.**

**rainbow-monkey88**

**PoTtErSPaYnE**

**ann black**

**apotterlover**

**lala**

**shortgirl424**

**Jennifer Cole**

**FaeryPix - somehow they both won…can we do that? Something to think on, for sure. Thanks for giving your opinion and reviewing.**

**chika sosser69 **

**lbabiegirll - bump to you, too :D**

**Systamatic - COOL! we're on your fav list! Awesomeness!**

**Thanks to everyone for giving us a total of 123 reviews between PortKeyand FanFiction.**

**Rose of Radish, II**


	7. Chapter Seven: It Isn't Sex If

-**Chapter Seven: It Isn't Sex If... **-

-**By Natali**-

"Damn, Lils, what world are you in?" Meggie asked, munching on her eggs. "You've been staring at your toast for the past ten minutes with this stupid smile on your face."

Lily shrugged, averting her friends' gazes. "Not hungry."

"But you're _totally_ off," J. Mo commented, flicking a gaze towards James who was staring at Lily. "Where were you last night?"

"In my Head dormitory," Lily said, only half lying. She had been in there.

"Doing what?" Brandy asked sweetly.

"I wanted some alone time. I'm… stressed for the exams."

"A bit far away, don't you think?" Meggie accused, eyeing her.

"You know how crazy I get sometimes, Megs."

"I do, but even this isn't normal for you."

"Just drop it, alright, you guys?" Lily sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm really tired."

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" J. Mo asked, sipping orange juice. "Hmm… James looks pretty worn out too."

Lily blushed, but purposely dropped her fork to the floor in order to cover it up. "I wonder why." _Because we spent last night shagging twice._

Before they could continue their conversation, Sirius signaled to J. Mo as he rose and indicated to her that they meet outside.

"I've… got to go. I'll be back in two minutes. The loo," she explained, jumping up and heading after him. When she'd reached him outside of the Hall, she asked, "What's up?"

"James didn't come to his bed last night."

J. Mo smirked. "Neither did Lily. What were they doing? I wonder… playing backgammon?" She smiled, and shook out her black hair. "I hear it's a sexy game."

"You're a tease, Harrison," Sirius smiled, leaning towards her. "What were you doing with Chris last night?"

"Chris? Chris who?" she asked innocently. "Oh, you mean Chris Quarry? Oh, he's just… a friend."

"Are you always comfortable with your friends like that?"

"We were just being chummy, Black. Why, are you jealous?" she asked the question in a low, sultry voice, ever the enchanting seductress.

Sirius snickered. "In your dreams. As for your buddy Evans over there… You know our deal."

J. Mo grimaced, and crossed her arms. "We still have another month to win our bet."

"We know our James."

"We know our Lily."

"You really think that she'll ask him to 'go steady' before time runs out?" Sirius laughed, mocking her. "Lily's not that type of girl, I know. She waits for the guy to make the move. She won't ask him."

J. Mo nodded. "Of course, Black."

His eyes shifted over her body, and she blushed for the first time in a long while. She might as well have been naked.

"What about you? Are the type of girl who asks guys out?" he whispered, leaning forward more still.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mustering all the female courage that she could, she perused him just as he had only seconds before. She noticed that he wriggled his shoulders uncomfortably.

"You must be… a bloody _great_ romp in the sheets."

J. Mo saw her world go red, and she backed away. "Oh, Sirius Black, I could just—"

"Kill me, doll?" he interjected, smiling wolfishly.

She glared as he closed in on her. "I should, and I would…"

He chuckled and whispered the following words against her lips. "But you won't."

"Hey, Sirius, mate! Where are you hiding?" James called, stepping out of the Great Hall.

Sirius and J. Mo jumped apart from each other.

"By the following month," she said in a promise, and turned on her heel, leaving him to rejoin her friends at breakfast.

_You shouldn't gamble with fate._

Sirius watched her go, plotting James's murder as the victim in question walked towards him. He couldn't have waited just two more minutes, right?

"What?" Sirius growled, leaning casually against the wall. His voice was infused with irritation, and he suppressed the serious urge to punch his best mate.

"I need to talk to you," James muttered, looking like the devil. It was obvious he'd stayed up last night thinking a few things over, and he had a lot of things he had to get out of his head. "It's… serious."

"I'm Sirius," Sirius joked, instantly in a better mood. _Hey, there's always next time…_

"Please, don't joke around. I have a genuine problem," James sighed, mussing up his hair violently, so that it looked like he'd just taken a broom ride. "You want to talk outside?"

Sirius nodded, pushing himself off the wall. "Sounds like a plan. What's your worry?"

"Lily."

Sirius grinned. "Who won the bet?"

"I did, but—Wait." James stopped dead in his tracks, just as he was about to open the oak doors. "How'd you know about our bet?"

_Holy bloody fuck_, Sirius swore. _I forgot Remus had been eavesdropping_.

"Remus overheard you two making the deal," he grumbled, despising the fact he'd had to give it away. "How was she?" he asked after a pause.

"She was… beyond belief," James grinned, shaking his head. "Like a goddess."

Sirius nodded. "You like her, don't you mate?"

"I do." It pained James to have to admit it. "She's not a mindless bimbo. She doesn't seem to care that I'm a Marauder. And… she was the leader of our enemy group." He looked at Sirius. "Tell me that's not hot." He sighed and kicked at a stone. "Great mind—devious mind. Our kids would wreak havoc here."

"Slow down buddy, you just bedded her last night," Sirius chuckled, only slightly alarmed. He knew that eventually one day, they'd all fall for someone—permanently. He just hadn't been expecting it so soon.

"Twice. It was great, both times."

"Was she…?" Sirius made the shape of an hour glass with his hands, and James adamantly nodded.

"I'm starting to think the hourglass was designed after _her_."

"So what's the problem? You're going to win our bet and a whole lot of money. I don't see the problem. In fact, _I_ should be the one complaining right now," Sirius said, somewhat hysterically as he thought of the money he'd lose.

James stopped, and turned his back to his best friend, idly watching the Giant Squid swim around in the lake. "I like her."

"What's not to like?" Sirius teased, but sobered when he noticed his friend wasn't joining in the fun. "Is there something wrong with liking her?"

"I don't think she's interested."

"Why don't you _ask_? In over a month."

"What?"

"Never mind." Sirius took on the role as a good best friend and did his duty. "Ask her if she… wants to go steady."

"The Marauders don't go steady, Sirius," James winced. "It's… unlike us."

"The Marauders don't," he agreed, stepping closer to James to give him a reassuring pat on the back. "But James does."

James had to smile at that, and cocked his head at Sirius. "What about Sirius? Does Sirius do that?"

Sirius shoved him. "Shut up, Potter."

James snickered, and shoved him back. "Alright, alright, say what you will. But it sure seemed as if you and J. Mo were getting pretty cozy there before I interrupted."

"It was just an almost kiss."

"It was just a shag, and look where I'm at."

"Yeah, but you're fucked up, James. That's natural for you."

----------------------

"James?" Lily whispered, sticking her head into the boys' dormitory late that same night. "James, are you awake?"

James sat up, pulling a shirt on quickly as he rushed her outside. He didn't mind telling his best mates that they'd shagged, but that didn't mean that he was in any sort of a great rush to ruin her reputation.

His Lily was no slut.

"What are you doing here?" he began to ask, but before he could even form the first word on his lips, Lily threw herself against him and kissed him hungrily, running her hands all over his body.

"You've got one shag left," she whispered against his lips, littering feathery kisses around his face.

"No, we've got two nights, Miss Evans," he disagreed, bending to lick the pulse point at her neck. That is, before she shoved him away.

"No way," she stated firmly, crossing her arms. If it weren't for her messed up hair and slightly disheveled sweater, it would appear they'd never had anything more than fights, not wild passionate sex–_twice_.

"That was the agreement, Lily."

"The agreement was for three times, James. Not three different nights."

"You'd never made your wishes clear. I didn't know that it was only three times–which, by the way, it isn't."

"What's the difference?"

"I would've been better," he told her hoarsely, pulling her back against the hard length of him. "You would've come back for sure."

Lily smiled. "Well, as your last chance tonight, you can work your magic."

"Who said I was giving up? You've cheated me. I've decided you're an ungracious loser."

Lily slid her hand down along his chest and gripped him through his boxers. He inhaled sharply, groaning softly. "Don't play with fire, Lily."

She kissed him again, hot tongue diving in to meet with his own. "A deal is a deal," she cooed, nibbling his nose playfully. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," he answered swiftly, his cunning mind already at work. _But don't think you won't pay for it,_ he thought wickedly. _There's a difference between playing around and sex..._

"My bed or yours?" she asked, not really waiting for an answer. She stepped away from him, grabbed his hand and headed for the exit of Gryffindor Tower to find the Head dorms.

He lifted the hand that his own cradled and placed a tender kiss on it.

Lily sighed, closing the door behind them. The Head dorms were right outside the Gryffindor common room, so it hadn't taken that long to get there. "I think you're getting too attached, James."

He raised a haughty eyebrow but didn't reply, only kept massaging the spot where he'd kissed her hand. "Just me?" he asked finally.

"I don't even know you."

"You know me better than you think. You can't say you don't like hanging around with me."

Lily studied him for a good twenty seconds before asking, "Why do the Marauders do what they do, James? Glory? Profit? The hell of it?"

"Unity," he replied. "There's not much else to it, except maybe the rush of adrenaline. Know what I mean?"

"I do," she told him truthfully, glancing longingly at the bed. "Let's get this over with then."

_You annoying little twit, this isn't something I want to get over with!_ James screamed at her mentally. _You're going to rue the day that you bumped heads with the likes of me_.

"Lie down," he commanded, throwing back the covers. He caught Lily pulling off her pink T-shirt and stopped her.

"What?"

"Don't take it off," he pleaded softly, tugging the ends so that it was back in place. "Trust me on this." He joined her under his red velvet comforter and pulled her close to him. "Just relax."

"All right. I will," she sighed, grateful when he pressed his lips to her own. So there they lay, the two Heads of Hogwarts, kissing almost innocently for two very experienced teenagers.

"You feel so good," he moaned, rubbing his nose against hers. "Great are the hands that created you."

She laughed, closing her eyes as James loved her attention-seeking breasts. One of his callused hands slipped under the soft material of her favorite night shirt and massaged the nipples into tight buds.

"You weren't wearing a bra," he noted.

"I don't usually wear one to sleep."

He nodded, returning to her swollen lips and kissed her with all the ardor he could muster. By now, he was aching–Lily was 100 ready, and they _were_ alone, and she _did_ have all the intents and purposes to shag.

Unfortunately for him, that couldn't happen just yet.

Ah, the power of seduction.

With about as much self control as it took to keep a hundred randy teenagers from the village's one virgin, he slowly decreased the intensity of the kisses until their lips only touched each other without any movement.

Lily looked sleepy, and she yawned. "Baby, why are your hands so rough?" _Oh, no. Pet name use_, she groaned to herself, wishing she could take back the words.

"Quidditch. The broom does that," he mumbled. Out of all his physical attributes, he'd always been self-conscious about his hands and he couldn't for the life of him explain why. They weren't horribly disfigured–really, there wasn't anything much wrong with them–he just couldn't stand to see how rough they were sometimes.

"Mmm," she hummed, taking one of his large hands into her own small, soft ones. "Does it ever hurt?"

"Not unless they get really chapped in a particularly long game. Then they blister."

"Is Quidditch so much worth it?"

James smiled. "Yes."

"Then that's good. You should go to Madam Pomfrey. I happen to know that she has some creams that could make even the bottom of a troll's foot as soft as a baby's bottom."

This brought an eruption of laughter from both of them, and they settled more comfortably into each other, delightfully warm.

"You weren't planning to fuck me at all, were you?" Lily questioned him.

"Nope."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Yeah," he laughed, kissing her. And again... "Go to sleep."

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"There's no reason for me to sleep here," she explained, but not making any move to get up. "Is there?" _Tell me that you **want** me to stay_.

"No reason at all? You're sure?" he asked, hugging her to him.

"None except that I have to take care of your hands. I wouldn't want them to get any worse." She put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "You better hope that I can get my Astronomy homework finished on time tomorrow."

-----------------------------------

"James. I mean it."

James didn't look up at the frustrated red head glaring at him. "Whatever are you talking about, Lily dear?"

With an exasperated cry, she flopped down beside him at the couch. "I... want–_need_–for us to finish up our deal."

"Our deal never had a date that it had to be fulfilled by, sweetheart," James said, snickering terribly. Lily punched his shoulder, not all that soft either...

"You're a bloody wanker. You can go fuck yourself. Deal's off," she snapped, pushing the book he'd been reading onto the floor in her rage. "I bet you can't even get it up, you incompetent–Hey, what are you laughing for?"

James shook with laughter, trying hard to breathe, but not succeeding very well. "You look _so_ very hot when you're angry... and sexually frustrated."

Lily frowned but didn't deign to answer him.

They were alone in the common room, the first time in the week since they'd last spent a night together. James still refused to appease her, not until he was sure she'd come back for more.

And never leave.

He tugged her to him, and, caught by surprise, she tumbled onto him. Breasts to chest, soft to hard, she instantly felt better about her whole situation.

She was more upset about the fact that he'd ignored her all week than the fact that he didn't satisfy the crazy lust rocking within her.

He hugged her tightly against him, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. His nose was buried in its rich, red waves, and he wished he could stay there forever. He would, if she'd let him...

He'd done a lot of thinking in a week. About many things. How to fuck her, where to fuck her... The different ways he'd do so...

"Admit it," he whispered hoarsely against her ear as she nuzzled his neck. "You missed me."

"I did," she conceded, sighing happily. "Why did you refuse every time I asked you to come to the Head dorms with me."

"I told you. I'm doing things the right way." He caught up her lips, savoring the taste. It'd been too long without her...

"You're not going to sleep with me tonight either, are you?" Lily asked, only half sad. She wouldn't regret just being held in his arms.

"Oh, no. I'm going to sleep with you." For a moment, a flower of hope budded within her chest. Then he crushed it. "But if you meant sex, no. Not all the way. You were right about that."

"But why don't you want to?" She was partially insulted, but the truth about why she was upset was solely selfish: **she needed to feel like only he could make her feel**.

He laughed again, resting his cheek on the top of her head as they lay on the couch together, warm firelight casting eerie shadows on the wall. "I want to, Lils. If you can't tell, I'm going to start worrying."

"I can tell now. I can feel it," she giggled, burying her face into his shirt and taking a deep breath. It smelled _so_ good...

"You do that to me all the time," he confessed in a whisper. "Bloody hell, I get hard when I catch just a glimpse of this infernal hair." He played with the tips of it, contemplating them. "No one else has your hair, Lily."

"That's why it's on my head, and not anyone else's," she smiled, hugging him tighter. Her body was becoming hotter in all the places it made contact with his; in other words, everywhere. "Do you want to go to our rooms now?"

He took up her hand and kissed it. "I do. Let's go."

They reached the Head dormitories, and barely made it through the door. For a second, James's more basic instincts told him to forget about waiting, to just shag her and get it over with. The sensible side of him—the side he wished to burn at the stake—told him to wait, that he'd get his reward at the end.

"Ever had sex against a wall?" he asked, breath tickling her ear.

"No," she admitted, biting his neck. "Want to show me what it's like?"

"Sure. Some other day." He laughed as she cursed him—and his ancestors. "But will you settle for just fondling against a wall today, Lily?"

She growled—actually _growled_—and replied, "Fine, but I hope you know that it's only because I'm sexually deprived."

"You could always go elsewhere," he suggested, knowing that he'd murder her if she did.

"Ah, but once you've had a taste of the Potter, you'll never settle for less," she shrugged. "Besides, Sirius is busy."

In mock-anger, he threw her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. "You'll pay for that."

"I hope so," she sighed blissfully, arching as his hand kneaded her breast. "Gosh, I _hope_ so…"

----------------

**A/N: Ok, no one is allowed to hit me! I won't give excuse because I know you don't care and don't want to hear them. But I _am_ sorry! Truthfully… we—mainly, I—sort of forgot. I'm sorry! My next one will NOT take that long. **

**Thanks to:**

**Anonymous(es)**

**Kayla Black**

**Reader **

**Hazeleyedmarauder**- thank you for adding us to your favorites

**Deppfan56**

**Desi-Siriuslovesyou**- we thank you for your very high praise! They're not dating yet

**Harryspotter**

**Ruby**

**Tomboy7489**

**Someoneouthere**

**Grobanite**- Digging the name, Josh rocks my world and has an open invitation to fuck me freely! I automatically like you because you like him.

**DeeCohen**

**Aliasfreak**

**Hermione278**

**Bondariana**- try anything by Lady of Masbolle. Otherwise, I have no other suggestions that you haven't yet read

**AlandraJade**

**Magicalmewannabe**

**Ann black**

**LOTRFREAK77**

**Ashwinder7**- Lol I love reading your reviews. They're hilarious

**Sunset blvd**

**Marauders-rock-my-socks**

**PotterChick958**- I think that if you were Lily, Dan would be insanely jealous and hate you. Because then he'd be screwing his mum lol

**Daman5**

**Reines im Herzen**- You'll have to ask Amanda for the link to the site, and yes, they were in the RoR

**Jill (hpjsr)**

**Apotterlover**

**Julesy**- Lol, you know, you probably know more about what'll happen in the story than I do. Funny, hmm?

**Alicia78**- Yeah, she only loses just under $3, but it's pathetic because we thought it was more!

**Thanks again to everyone! It's great how many reviews we've gotten. Again sorry it took so long, and you can all email me and tell me you hate me. But remember, I should be loved because I write. Next chapter is Amanda's, and I just know there should be a sex scene. I'm in the mood for one. Ah, smut rocks, no? bye all! Please read and review!**


	8. Our Little Secret

**Chapter Eight:**

**By Amanda, Rose of Radish, II**

**Libby's partner in crime, hee hee. Thanks Julesy ;)**

**Haha, eight's my number :D Sorry, easily amused and pleased.

* * *

**

He was getting to her. It had been weeks and the he bloody wanker was _still_ getting to her! She'd never _needed_ to feel a man's touch like she _needed_ to feel his. She was addicted to him. After one sodding night of unbelievable sex.

And what James Potter was doing to her was scaring the shit out of Lily.

Oh, Merlin, _what_ was he doing to her? _Nothing,_ she thought defiantly, her brow furrowing. _Absolutely nothing. Whatever this insistent…_lust _is, you're just going to have to fight it, Lily. Because it's _nothing. _You _don't_ like him, you don't._ She returned to her Charms essay.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate._

She glanced up, certain she'd heard a whisper of…something, someone telling her…something. And for some reason, she felt this something was important. Not hearing it again, she dismissed it as a breeze from one of the great windows beside her.

* * *

Lily was leaving the library that night, still trying to convince herself she was not feeling anything more than arousal for James Potter when she walked right into the object of her thoughts. She stumbled and his hands were immediately around her waist to steady her and she ended up flush against his body.

The effect of his nearness on her was instantaneous as her body warmed, her heart raced and that anticipant tingle set between her legs.

"You're out late," James said in a low, gruff voice. It was late; after curfew. James was probably doing his rounds.

Lily inhaled deeply to calm herself only to be overpowered by that intoxicating scent that was solely James Potter. "What, are you going to give me detention?" she responded breathlessly.

"Maybe." He moved a bit and she found her back to the wall, his hard body pressed against hers. "To be served only with me, of course," he added, brushing a loose tendril out of her eyes.

"Of course," she whispered, her eyes closed, feeling his rough hand buried in her hair. "Too bad I'm Head Girl and you can't."

"Yes, that would be a setback to my plan," he mused. Sighing dramatically, he reasoned, "I'll just have to settle for a date then."

She was leaning into him, her eyes closed as she relished in how close he was, how his muscular frame felt next to hers, how it seemed to fit her perfectly, when he said this. She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically.

"What do you say?" he asked, his breath hot against her skin as he drew his lips down her neck.

"And wo-would our bet be fulfilled on this date?" she stammered when one hand slid from her waist to cup her arse.

James looked at her, a glint in his eye that meant she would enjoy herself immensely later. With his hands still holding her bum, he pulled her roughly against him. She drew a sharp breath when she felt his arousal pressed into her. His desire for _her._ "Maybe," he said brusquely in her ear after inhaling deeply.

"O-okay…" she squeaked out.

"Okay what?" She could kill him for his powers of resistance to not succumb to his hormones, for his ability to remain so calm when he was obviously aching with desire. But she wouldn't, not ever, because she yearned for him as much as he did her. Physically…and emotionally.

He ground his hips into hers, hitting the spot that drove her crazy, as she answered him. "Okay I'll go out w-with you to-tonight."

"Good. Our common room in an hour," he told her, stepping back quickly. She gazed at him, his robes not entirely hiding his reaction to what just happened, wanting him close again. "Be sure to wear a jacket," he added, continuing down the hall.

It was several moments later when she comprehended his last words. _Jacket…_ It only added to the mystery that was James Potter.

* * *

J-Mo ambled aimlessly down the corridor, trying to clear her head of a certain dark haired, light eyed Marauder. And it wasn't James.

_Ooh, there's an idea,_ she chuckled as she thought about what Lily's reaction might be if she were to show interest in Potter.

Her mind wandered yet again to the reason she was strolling the halls after hours. Black… He just had a certain charm to him she found alluring. He had that casual elegance and could look so unbelievably sexy doing the simplest things. And he knew it, too, knew that it drove her crazy. But she knew him, too.

As if materializing out of her thoughts, Sirius Black sauntered around the corner, his face donning a mysterious grin when he saw J-Mo walking. He continued purposely toward her, stopping in front and blocking her way. "Harrison," he greeted.

"Black," she said in return. "Why out so late?"

"Looking for James, we have business, but he's MIA." He paused, contemplating her it seemed. "And you, taking care of business with Queery again?" he questioned coolly.

"It's Quarry, and no, if you must know, I wasn't."

"Then, what, a midnight stroll to clear your head?" He took a step towards her, backing her against the wall, the look in his eyes that made her blush as he placed his hand near her head.

"That is exactly it," she told him breathlessly. "Simply trying to clear my head of a certain someone."

"It's not queer guy, is it?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he asked. He was so close, she could smell him. Not just his cologne, but _him_ underneath it. It was intoxicating.

She pushed a strand of her thick hair behind her ear and she saw his gaze follow her movements. _Should I?_ she thought, believing she knew the reasons for his actions. _Oh, what the hell, what's the worst that could happen?_

"It's not Quarry," she told Sirius, watching him threw her lashes.

"Then do tell, who is the lucky chap?"

Leaning close to his ear, her breath on his neck, she whispered, "It's you…Sirius."

His hands moved to her waist, pulling them close together. "Then things work out perfectly, Janet," he said gruffly against her neck.

She moaned and arched into him as he pinned her to the wall. "I love how you say my name." Her hands ran through his dark locks.

"You'll love how I say it later even more," he promised, lips sucking her pulse point.

"Are you proposing what I think you're proposing?" Janet questioned, pulling his face to look into hers.

"Only if you'll let me," Sirius whispered hoarsely, his eyes showing dual meaning.

Her gaze reflected his own emotion. "Only if it's not just tonight."

He flashed a quick grin, one that made her knees go week and resumed kissing and sucking his way down her neck. "Oh, it'll be tonight, and tomorrow, and the next night," he said as he slid his lips over her skin, "and the next, and every night after 'till you bore of me."

"I doubt I'll bore of you, Black," she said before her mouth claimed his in a proper kiss. They broke away gasping at the intensity. "Now take me to a bed and prove it."

"Whatever you say, Harrison," he answered, swinging her over his shoulder and heading down the corridor.

* * *

Lily walked for her Heads common room from her seventh year dorm. She'd wanted to talk with J-Mo about what she was feeling, but her friend was no where to be found. Brandy and Meggie were of no help, either; Brandy was snogging Remus in the common room and Meggie was "studying" with some Ravenclaw bloke.

So she went to meet James confused, her questions unanswered and her feelings unknown.

Lily had hardly set foot in the common room before James was ushering her out again. "Have a jacket? Not one I'd expect from you, but good; let's go."

"That's it? This is the start of our fabulous date?" Lily grumbled as she was practically forced out the door. "No flowers or candy or even a bloody kiss from you?"

Suddenly, catching her quite off guard, James spun her and pressed her to the wall opposite the portrait they'd just exited. He took in her appearance, from her black boots and flared denim jeans, to her simple, yet tight, low-cut white shirt and black leather jacket. Her auburn hair was curled at the ends and pulled half back, loose strands framing her face. With her light, natural make up, she looked gorgeous. And he told her so, before kissing her deeply.

When he pulled away, both were breathless. "You're just trying to make up for not giving me a flower," Lily said, pushing him slightly but fighting a smile nonetheless.

"Ah, milady, I did get you a flower." He reached behind and his back and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a single long stem rose. "A rose for my Lily," he presented with a grin.

Smiling shyly, and with a small blush, she gave a soft "Thank you," followed by a peck on the cheek. One that left James grinning stupidly.

"So, where are we going?" Lily questioned as she started slowly down the hall.

James took her hand and pulled her gently to a quicker pace. "You'll see," he told her excitedly.

"Not back to Pruner?"

He gave her an inquisitive look. "Why?"

Lily blushed again, this time out of embarrassment. "Well, see, last time…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Well, the girls bugged my clothes and if you go to Pruner, where there's no magic to interfere, they'll hear everything we say."

She watched as James grinned slowly and Lily could tell he was itching to compliment her roommates on their inventive spying capabilities. She sighed in frustration at his amusement; he could be such a little boy sometimes. "The point _is_, James, I'd rather them not hear what might take place tonight if they did bug my clothing again."

He laughed and hugged her to him, his scent enveloping him and her sound vibrating through her. "Alright, alright, we won't go to Pruner again. I wasn't planning another trip there tonight, anyway. I'm more creative than that." He gave a wink before lacing their fingers and leading her down the hall.

* * *

"James, where are you taking me?" Lily called softly to him as he pulled her down the grassy slope of the Hogwarts grounds.

"I told you," he replied simply, "it's a surprise."

Lily sighed and continued to follow him. Her unease reached it peak when he neared the Forbidden Forest. "James…" she said hesitantly, stopping in her tracks.

He faced her, the jubilant excitement gone from his eyes and replaced with sincere concern…for her.

He came to her and drew her into his arms. She sighed, feeling safe and content with him holding her, holding him in return.

"Lily," he said gently, "I promise you, I'd never let anything happen to you. The forest is safe if we don't go in too far, especially in this area."

"How do you know?" she couldn't help but ask.

He evaded her question, asking one of his own instead. "Do you trust me, Lily?"

She stared up at him, surprised to hear in his words that they weren't solely regarding the Forbidden Forest. His eyes were asking her to trust him with everything, her mind, her body, her soul. And her heart. Those same hazel eyes, so full of expression and emotion at the moment, told her she could trust him, with everything, that he'd never hurt her.

And suddenly she knew.

"Yes, James," she answered softly, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Say the words, Lily," he told her in a hoarse whisper, hugging her fiercely to him.

"I trust you, James," she said into his chest. "I trust you."

They held each other a few moments longer until James pulled back, kissing her forehead as he did, and lead Lily toward the trees.

"Come see your surprise."

"Keep me safe?" she asked coyly.

"Always," he smiled, draping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her body near his.

He led her through some dense brush and Lily was about to protest to traipsing through the woods when a path appeared, beginning out of nowhere.

After a short walk, to which Lily was thankful, they veered off to a small clearing. With a wave of James's hand, a blanket and picnic basket spread out before them complete with fireflies to light they're meal.

"You don't mind a late night snack, do you?" he asked offering her a seat.

"More like a midnight snack," Lily replied with a smile, kneeling on the blanket.

"Smart arse," he grinned, sprawling out beside her. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her until she was lying next to him. She remained propped on her elbows, no matter how much coaxing James did.

His left arm wrapped firmly around her, his hand caressing her thigh, he used his right to levitate the picnic basket to them. Acting as though he wasn't teasing Lily with the gentle pressure of his touches, James began unpacking the basket.

Oblivious to everything James was doing, except what he was doing to her body, Lily took in what scenery should could through the dancing light of the fireflies. _It's so beautiful, and peaceful. And secluded._ At that thought she glanced at James, who was setting down two glasses and about to pour some French wine.

"I found this spot one night," he began suddenly, "when I snuck out…to meet someone. Stumbled upon really, and it's been my…sanction ever since."

"It wasn't a girl you were meeting, was it?" Lily inquired in what she hoped was a casual voice, but even her own ears could detect the bitterness it held to such a thought.

He smiled before answering, something that gave Lily a false impression, and he handed her a glass of Sauternes, which she took a hearty gulp of. "You're the first girl I've brought here, Lily. And the only girl I'll ever bring."

"That is so a line," she pointed out, sipping more from her glass.

"Did it work?" he asked with his devilish grin that would have made her knees go weak had she been standing.

"Maybe if you had answered my question with it."

"It was my subtle way of answering it. If I had gone out to meet a girl that night I found this place, I most likely would've shown it to her. Therefore, since you're the first girl I've brought here, I wasn't meeting a girl that night."

"You said, "most likely". You don't know for sure if you would have shown her or not, so how am I supposed to know?"

"Alright, alright," he laughed and finished his wine. "No, I wasn't meeting a girl that night. Happy?"

"Very," Lily smiled, picking up a chocolate éclair and nibbling at it. She heard an audible gulp from James and peeked at him form the corner of her eye. He was watching her, transfixed on her mouth. _Now who's torturing who, Potter?_

Shaking his head as though to regain focus, he offered her more wine.

"Are you trying to seduce me again, Potter?"

He gave his enchanting smile, saying, "Depends, is it working?"

His hand was still idly moving on her thigh, drifting slightly closer to her center. _Merlin, Lily!_ she scolded herself. _Get a hold of yourself; he's touching you outside thigh _outside_ your pants and you're damn near dripping!_ But that was the skill and appeal of James Potter.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "Keep heading in this direction and it very well might," she told him.

Though she wasn't looking at him, she knew there was a devilish smirk on his face; she could sense it, and it made her wonder what was going through his mind that moment.

Lily discovered when she found herself pinned beneath him and James was kissing her so passionately, she could only melt against him and return it with equal fervor.

Before Lily could register anything other than his mouth on hers, her clothes were gone and James was sucking sensually down her neck. She arched her back into him and ran her fingers into his hair as he kissed around her breast, building the tension while he slowly making his way to her nipple. Having gone so long with so little from him, the one whose touch she needed, the feeling of his soft lips finally clamping on her nipple was almost enough to send her over the edge then and there.

His lips trailed from her nipples to her stomach, where he spent as much time as he had at her breasts. Lily tried to rub her legs together, desperate for any friction he could get, but James held her thighs apart, his fingers lightly tracing designs there. It felt _so_ good, but she needed _more_.

Then, suddenly, he was sucking her clit. She screamed into the night, encouraging the acts James wash performing on her.

She had forgotten how good he was at oral pleasure, she couldn't understand how, though, he was _so_ good at it. His tongue, lips, teeth, fingers all brought her to the edge of climax time after time, but never letting her fall.

When she thought she'd simply _implode_ if she didn't orgasm soon, James brought her _so_ close.

_Just a little more…_ "So, so close." Lily didn't know if she was thinking or talking or shouting anymore. The only thought in her mind was what James was doing to her, the feelings he was creating in her, and how close she was to that ultimate release.

Abruptly as he'd started his enjoyable assault on her with his tongue, he stopped.

"No, _don't_ stop!" Lily nearly pleaded.

He slid up her body until he was lying beside her again. His hands remained below her waist, gently, ever so gently, too gently even, stimulating her little nub of pleasure.

"Was it three nights or three shags, Lily?" James asked unbelievably calm with his erection nearly bursting from his trousers. Again, she could have killed him for possessing such a skill. And, again, she wouldn't.

"Three shags," she said through gritted teeth as she tried to push herself into his fingers.

James moved his hand down her thigh. "Are you sure?" He watched her body squirm to get pressure where she despeartly needed it.

"No…"

"No what?" he questioned quite patiently.

It was almost unsettling to Lily how…calm James was in his obvious extreme arousal. It was when she felt him press slightly into her leg with his erection what she knew he was in need of release just as much as she.

"No, don't leave me," she managed, wanting his hand back on her sex.

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he murmured so softly she almost didn't hear, "I'll never leave you." More clearly, he added, "No what, Lily?"

"I'm…not sure." She gave a whimper as his hand brushed against her clit.

"Three nights or three shags?" he asked again in the same calm tone as he continued his stimulating torture.

"Three _nights_!" Lily exclaimed finally reaching breaking point. _Too hell with it, I'm succumbing to my emotions and desires._

As though the words she uttered were an incantation, James pants disappeared and he instantly sheathed his heard length into her.

"_Sweet _MERLIN!" she cried, an orgasm ripping through her body as he entered her.

James let out a long, content groan in her ear. In the back of her mind, Lily knew without knowing it was the feeling of completion and unison they'd both been yearning for that caused his reaction.

Lily came down from her euphoria gazing into James's eyes while he held himself motionless inside her, seeming to relish in the sensations. "I needed that," she whispered, "need you."

His head dropped to her shoulder and he kissed her neck. "I need you, too, love," he told her, sliding himself out and pushing back in purposefully.

* * *

"Oh, _yes_, James…" Lily hissed, climaxing yet again that night and collapsing on James's chest. He thrust once more before emptying in her, a faint "Lily" escaping his lips as he hugged her to him.

"Three nights," Lily said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Three nights," James repeated, his voice sounding disappointed.

They were silent, James holding Lily as she ran her fingers over his strong pecs and biceps. After a moment, she asked softly, "What if I want it to be more?"

James gazed down at her, a tender expression on his face and in his eyes she'd rarely seen. "You want it to be more?"

"Well, this is nice, isn't it? And…I like it and want it more."

He smiled. "I do, too."

"So how many more do you want?" she asked, burying her face into his chest.

"Till you tell me to leave," he answered immediately. "Work for you?"

"Yeah, works for me," she answered smiling against his neck. "And I like how it's just us that knows," she added.

"How we have our own little secret."

"That you're the only one who knows I love you." She spoke the words w/o thinking unintentionally, but knew them to be true.

James grinned and his face lit up like a seven-year old's on Christmas. He embraced Lily fiercely, holding her tightly to him, whispering, "I know, I know," repeatedly to her. And Lily knew he was saying, "I love you, too."

His arms loosened around her and she looked up at him smiling, happy tears brimming her eyes. In an amused voice, she told him, "Bet I can keep this from my friends longer than you can."

James smirked. "No contest, but I accept. Terms?"

"Simple, first one to crack loses and the winner chooses what they do for them."

"Anything goes?"

"Within reason."

"Deal."

"Sealed with a kiss?" she said coyly, hopefully.

"Sealed with a little more than a kiss," he replied, rolling them over so he was hovering over Lily. The look of desire was not lost to her, nor was the meaning behind the erect penis he was brushing along her thigh.

"Again?" she feigned disbelief, then, as though conceding to him, sighed, "Alright."

"And I do believe I won our bet," James commented, running the tip of his member along her folds.

"I happen to believe it was a-a draw; you want more, too."

"Aye, but you said it first," he said easily, continuing to tease her.

"How about we talk about this later," Lily panted.

He hummed in agreement as he entered her.

Sometime later, after several praises from Lily to James and his sexual abilities, the two laid cuddled again on the blankets, beginning to drift to sleep. The effects of their activities taking their toll.

"Hey, Lily," James murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You know how you said you like how only we know we love each other?" Though tired, she could still hear the amusement in his voice.

Lily's heart thumped in her chest hearing him so close to saying the actual words. "Yes," she answered breathless.

"I have an idea so we can see how much we do. If you're game, that is," he teased,

Intrigued and not wanting to back down from the slight challenge his tone held, she told him, "Oh, I'm game, what do you have in mind?"

James whispered in her ear the small smirk never leaving is face as Lily's eyes grew wide with exhilaration and disbelief.

"I'm so in," she said, "but I get to choose yours."

"Then I get to choose yours," he grinned.

Lily squealed excitedly. "I've always wanted one! Let's do it tonight," she suggested sitting up, her fatigue long gone.

"Alright," James agreed. She watched him, noticing his eyes were roaming her body. Suddenly, he pulled her back to him, spooning against her. "And, when we're ready," he said huskily, sending shivers down her spine, "Everyone will know you're mine, and my heart belongs to you."

* * *

**Many apologies for the delayed update, but I have a very busy life with school ending (meaning finals and reports and research papers) and with work (stress) and I commute (stress) and crap at home (stress) and I'm not one of the most capable people at dealing with emotional stress. **

**Anyway, thanks to all of you readers who waited patiently and even those of you who IMed me and were like, "Okay, where the fuck is the next chapter?" lol, jk, guys, jk. Thanks for hanging in there, though.**

**And GINORMOUS thanks to LIBBY! Just for being her and staying with me through everything that I've put her through. Seriously, she must really love me with all the crap she puts up with from me. She also bribes me into writing. Wink, wink, eh, Libs? Lmao, that was the WEIRDEST IM convo we've _ever_ had. (Natali replies, "Yeah, and we've had pretty odd ones… LOL.")**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Inky, Kinky, and Stinky

-**Chapter Nine: Inky, Kinky, and Stinky Situations**-

**By Natali, the one and only LIBS of the great and fabulous RoseLibs**

_Chirp, chirp!_

Lily turned around in her lacy pink lingerie and stared at her bed. "What the bloody hell is a bird doing on my bed?"

_Chirp!_

"Shoo!" She said, swatting at it with her hand. She kept doing so, and the idiot bird still didn't move. She bent down, picked up a slipper, and threw it at the crow, who hopped away madly to avoid getting hit.

"Lily, wake up!"

"What the bloody hell?" Lily shrieked. The bird started chirping louder. "Stop that infernal chirping!"

"It's James," the bird said.

"James? Why are you a bird?"

James–the real James, not the bird James–snickered as he watched Lily attempt to hit what he supposed was a bird, which she believed to be him. "Wake up, Lils. You're dreaming."

Lily, who was in dream land, tried to kick the talking bird who insisted it was James, and felt the satisfying crunch of something breaking.

"Fuck, Lils," James gasped, holding his nose. "I think you broke my nose!"

_That_ brought Lily back down to earth, and she awoke with a gasp. Sure enough, there was James's beautiful nose, bleeding. An ugly purple mark was visible already.

"James, are you alright?" she stammered, sitting up hastily. "Do you feel dizzy? Do you want ice? Do you need to lay down? Would you like me to clean it up, or should I–"

"Shutting up sounds interestingly comforting right now," he said, sounding a bit nasal. His eyes began to water. "What the bloody fuck were you dreaming about?"

Lily prepared to answer, but then noticed she was still naked from their... _explorations_ the night before. She snatched the blanket beside her to her chest and attempted to cover herself up.

James, on the other hand, was proudly displaying his maleness. "_Are you bloody out of your mind_?" he asked. "We've fucked a handful of times, my nose is broken–your fault, no less–and now you want to cover yourself up? Like I haven't seen it all already!"

"I just want to feel a tad bit less naked, thank you," she replied crisply. "I'm going to dress and then you can dress and I'll walk you up to Madam Pomfrey's–"

"Over my dead body. I never go to the Nurse," he muttered stubbornly, rising and heading towards the castle–still naked.

"You've broken your bloody nose, James!" she protested, grabbing up the blankets and her clothes, hurrying after him as she dressed.

"No, _you've_ broken it," he amended. "Anyway, I'm fine. Nothing a little bandage can't help."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lily laughed, shaking her head. "You've got a broken body part, and you won't see the Nurse?"

"Pretty much."

She stopped dead in her tracks, then gawked at his retreating back. "That's what you think," she muttered. "If you won't go to the Nurse, the Nurse will come to you." Moving once more, she shouted to him, "Would you put some bloody clothes on, you git? You can't just walk around the place stark naked."

He looked over his shoulder and threw her a gorgeous smile. "I can and will."

Her face broke out into a grin, and she had to stop walking for a moment, just to enjoy the sight of his bare butt cheeks contracting as he walked.

"Damn right, that's _my_ man."

----------

J. Mo Harrison, only daughter of Jim and Lisa Harrison's six children, stretched languorously as she awoke, in no less than Sirius Black's arms.

_Oh, shit_.

Yes, that was the litany running through her head.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit._ _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_

But why, of all things, was this ebony-haired girl repeating such a terribly concerning curse?

What_ did you get yourself into_? she groaned, shutting her eyes in an attempt to block all else out. _You just slept with Sirius Black–notorious man-whore of Hogwarts, the womanizer of all womanizers_. She strained her eyes in order to view him without moving. _And you bloody loved every bit of it, you horrible bitch_.

She tried to edge out of his arms, but they only tightened around her more.

_And you like that too, you awful, _awful_ wretch!_

J. Mo sighed, determined to get out of her predicament. "Sirius, I need to use the loo."

"Hold it," he grumbled, shifting his arm to tug her even _closer_ to him.

"Sirius, please let go of me," she sighed, feeling helpless. Something in her voice must have shown that she was distressed, because Sirius cracked one eye open and looked at her.

"You alright?"

_Don't cry_, she commanded herself, but even as she thought it, her eyes began to water. "I've made a major mistake."

This, it seemed, woke him up, and he was sitting up instantly. "What do you mean a 'mistake'? What was mistakable about last night?"

She sat up too, but began to slide off the bed. "I... I shouldn't have slept with you." Remembering that she was in the Seventh Year Boys' dormitory, she glanced around and was thankful to find that the room was vacated. What time was it?

"You sleep with other guys," he growled defensively, jumping out of bed too.

"Well, I'm so glad you don't view me as a whore," she snapped, looking around for her knickers. _Oh, fuck it, he can keep them. I've got a skirt on, and that's enough_.

"I don't think–Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" he asked, stopping her just as she reached the doorknob. "What's the matter? Last night you were all–"

"I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with you. It was nice–"

"_Nice_? Not fan-bloody-tastic?"

"–and it was great fun, but I've been such a stupid, stupid nitwit," she continued without pause. "In short, major boo-boo on my part."

Sirius stared at her, still not allowing her to leave–not that she didn't try.

"You're just going to... _leave_?" he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"Yes. As soon as you move."

"What happened to 'more than one time'?"

Her blue eyes were sad for a moment before she answered. "That was probably the biggest mistake of them all. I'm sorry for leading you on."

She shoved him slightly, just enough so that she could open the door. He was about to go after her, but it would hardly do to walk about Gryffindor Tower wearing nothing but his diamond stud earrings.

He slammed the door and looked around the room, finally staring at his bed. It was rumpled, and distinctly looked like two people had had a lot of fun there the night before. Which they had.

So what had happened?

----

J. Mo entered her room, praying there was no one in there. To her dismay, there was.

"Hey, J, where have you been?" Brandy chuckled, braiding her hair. "Was he good?"

J. Mo fought to contain her tears–my gosh, when was the last time she'd cried?–in order to answer the last person she wanted to speak to at the moment. "I fell asleep in the library."

Brandy laughed. "Sure. He must've been really bad and embarrassing if you don't even want to mention who it was. No worries. Just, if I'm planning on shagging him, warn me beforehand. Later, I'm going for a jog."

Brandy left without expecting a reply from J. Mo, which was the best thing to have happened to her yet that morning.

----

"I cannot believe you brought Madam Pomfrey to me," James muttered, unhappily lying on the bed. "I was fine."

"Your nose was the color of a prune, James."

He glared at Lily, who only smiled and snuggled closer to him. "To cheer you up, I thought we could go ahead and do what we discussed last night..."

With an evil grin, James got his wand and conjured up paints. "Naturally."

Twenty minutes–and much spit swatting–later, James sat back on his haunches and grinned at his handiwork, paintbrush clenched between his teeth. He smiled, and took it out. "I love it."

"What is it?" Lily giggled. She twisted, but still couldn't see it.

"The Marauder symbol," he said slowly, running his hand across her bottom appreciatively. He liked how the henna tattoo on her lower back showed she was somehow his.

"That ugly little M with a circle around it?"

"Yes, that 'ugly little M with a circle around it'," he snorted. "You better like it though, because now it's on your back, Lils."

She turned onto her side, careful not to smudge the still wet tattoo. "You know what that means right? I have to give you the Divines' sign too, in all its girlishness and femininity." She gave a short laugh, then yanked him onto the bed. "Your turn! It's going between your shoulder blades, by the way."

James groaned, but turned over anyway. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from Sirius, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"I get the feeling that's why you do this."

"Sometimes. Now would you hold still please?" She shoved him so that his elbows gave out.

"_My nose_, Lils."

"Sorry," she giggled, dipping her thin brush in the red paint.

"First you hurt me, desert me, then hurt me some more."

"Excuse you, I never deserted you."

"You did when Pomfrey came."

"Oh, you're such a baby!" She leaned closer in order to see better. It was a bit dark in the room, but she liked it like that. After so many years, she'd perfected the Divines' symbol, and could do it with her eyes closed. But she wanted to make it personal. Because he didn't belong to the Divines–he belonged to _her._

She smiled at her possessiveness, and thought about who it was that she had fallen head over heels for.

Potter. James Potter.

The same Potter who she'd been rejecting for nearly two years. And she didn't even care that it was all because of a bet because–well, let's face it... He'd been a bet too, hadn't he?

Had he gotten his money for fucking her three times? She hoped so. Because then she could make him buy her diamond earrings with that money, couldn't she? After all, she was the one to thank, wasn't she?

_So strange that I'm in love with the one person I couldn't stand. I never let myself see what a great guy he is. Would it have been different, if I'd accepted when he first asked?_

_No. Never. It wouldn't have worked out. I was so... anti-popularity back then. I hated his guts because no one else did. Well, maybe with the exception of Snivellus, but that's fine._

Thinking of Snape (as disgusting as it was to do so while she was engaging in a somewhat erotic act with her boyfriend) reminded her that she hadn't done any pranks with the Divines recently, and that was something that was just... well, quite frankly, a sin.

And they still had to prank McGonagall! Oh, where does the time go?

"Have the Marauders done any pranks lately?" Lily asked him as she dotted one of the _i_'s.

"Nope." There was a pause while James frowned. "Come to think of it, haven't had much Marauder time." Realizing that what he said could _definitely_ fall the wrong way, he quickly tried to make amends. "Not that there's a problem with that. I love spending time with you."

"I agree. We have been ignoring our mates, haven't we?" Lily said thoughtfully. "I think next weekend should be devoted just to them, don't you?"

"_Just _to them?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well, during the day anyway," she chuckled, kissing his neck. "At night, you're all mine."

"All your's? Sounds positively disastrous," he grinned. He hesitated before bringing up a touchy subject. "I thought that perhaps, my love, that I'd point something out to you, Lils."

"Oh? What?"

James cleared his throat and held back a triumphant grin. "I've been meaning to point out to you that, whilst you insisted that you never came when someone else was on top, you've been having several orgasms during our new relationship. Underneath, I'd like to add."

Lily stopped painting his tattoo and glared at his black head. "Well, I–Argh ...because I wanted to?" she said defensively. "I'd also like to remind you who's holding a paintbrush with ink above your back."

James grinned. "Sure."

"What do you mean 'sure'?"

"Just that. I totally agree."

"No you don't! You just do it to irritate me, you little bastard!"

"As a matter of fact, you're correct. I think we can attribute it all to my great skill, honestly." When she didn't respond, he goaded her by adding, "After all, I'm good. Aren't I, Lils?"

"Shut up."

"You know what this means?"

"Don't do it, James. It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" he chuckled. "We made a deal. We've slept together for more than three nights–or three times, whatever way you'd like to look at it. And as I recall, you've been back for more."

He took her silence as her agreement.

"And so you see," he continued, stretching out a bit and yawning, "you must stand up in front of everyone in the Great Hall tomorrow morning and declare that you care about what other people think."

"It's just... that's not so much true anymore," she sighed. "And it was under unfair circumstances that I came back to you."

"What unfair circumstances?"

"I hadn't planned on..." _Falling in love with you_. Lily didn't say it, but she thought it.

He glanced over his shoulder. "On what? It feeling so good?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you mean it's not true? It's very true, and you know it."

"No, it's not," she dissuaded him softly. "I only care about what one person thinks now. You've changed that for me."

He didn't reply, only let that piece of information sink in. Really, he couldn't move himself to say anything, and he didn't think it mattered if he did.

His right hand crept across the sheets until they found her bare thighs, and he gave them a gentle squeeze. He felt her stop drawing, and soon her hand was in his.

"I know," she whispered, a trace of a smile in her voice. "Now let me get back to my work of art, if you please."

('**L**.¸(**L**':.¸¸.:'**L**)¸.:'**L**)

:.:.Aº**L**:. _Lily the Divine _.:**L**º:.:.:

(¸.:'**L**(¸.:'**L** **L**':.¸)**L**'A.¸)

"I'm done!" Lily cried twenty minutes later, blowing over the wet tattoo. "I must say, it looks smashing, darling."

"Let me see!" James said, jumping off of bed and running to the mirror like a little kid running to the ice cream man. He turned around and craned his head till he could see it. She waited anxiously for his opinion, and bit her lip while she watched his face.

"You've done a bit of personalizing," he commented, eyeing the red, pink, and orange tattoo.

"I... I didn't want anyone to think you belong to anyone but me," she said quietly. "Is that ok?"

He slowly turned around, and just as slowly, a grin spread onto his face. "That's better than ok. To be totally honest, I saw the whole problem with putting the Divines' sign on my back, but... it seemed important to you."

"You put the Marauders' M though. Nothing personal there."

"Look closer."

Lily got up and craned her neck. "I can't see it."

"Then let me read it for you." He knelt down, and turned her towards him, placing a soft kiss on her right bum cheek. "It says: M. And it has a little circle around it. But then, _beneath_ the little circle..." He ran his thumb across the now dry tattoo, loving tracing the one word he'd written.

"What does it say?" she asked, bringing him out of his short reverie.

"_Mine_."

Janet Harrison tugged at her hair as she tended to do when she was stressed. She was such a total _bitch_. A terrible friend, and _fat_ to boot.

"Bitch, backstabber, and blubber."

"You're not," said an insistent male voice, flopping down on the couch beside her. "I don't like bitches, and I like you."

J. Mo blushed, getting up off the couch. "You might not like them, but you fuck them plenty." She headed for her room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sirius frowned, jumping over the back of the red couch and blocking her way to the stairs. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you mad at me?"

J. Mo looked at him sadly for a moment before sighing, "Sirius, you're making this so much harder than it has to be."

"_Me_?" he laughed. "You're the one who left me high and dry this morning. I was the one left with questions."

"_Shh_!" she snapped. "Someone might hear you!"

"What's your point?"

"I'm not a whore, Black!"

"After this morning, Harrison, I'm rethinking that." After that remark, it really wasn't that surprising that Sirius felt the hot sting of a hand smacking his cheek. "Ouch."

"Don't think for a second that you didn't deserve that," she snarled, shoving him aside and stomping towards the stairs. "Asshole. And to think that for a moment I was actually _upset_ that this couldn't go on."

"You're not going anywhere!" Sirius caught her from behind and raised her in the air, legs kicking out trying to nick him. "Will you relax?"

"No! Let me go!"

"Not until we have a civilized conversation."

"Hah! You, civilized?" She threw her head back and laughed with surprising dignity for someone who'd just been thrown unceremoniously over Sirius Black's shoulder.

"You're one to talk. Especially when you yelled like a cave woman last nite."

She stopped laughing abruptly, and her grip on his back tightened. "Don't make me regret last night, Sirius. Please."

He sensed that she was serious, and allowed her that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she mumbled as he set her down on the couch again, sitting next to her.

"Just to be sure you don't run away, I'm going to hold your arms. Would that be ok?" he asked warily.

She shrugged. _Don't fight, the sooner this is over, the better_. She looked into his warm gray eyes. _He looks so _delicious_ though._

"What happened this morning?" he asked softly, leaning towards her. His thumbs made little circles on her arms, and she was aware of every move he made. He sounded like he actually cared, which only made things harder.

"I shouldn't have slept with you," she replied automatically. "No biggie."

"Why not?"

"I'm... betrothed," she lied. Really, it wasn't much of a lie, and she knew this, but she hadn't been able to think of anything.

"Betrothed," Sirius repeated, suppressing a smile. "Why won't you tell me what's the matter?"

For the second time that day, J. Mo felt her eyes become damp. She had a feeling this time she'd cry too. "I'm so terrible," she sniffled. "Don't ask me why, Sirius."

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her to him in a tight hug. "What's the matter, J. Mo?"

And there it was. The flood gates had opened. She didn't care that the whole of the Gryffindor common room was watching her cry–watching her cry onto the sleeve of one of Hogwarts's more notorious man-whores, no less. Never mind that there was no one else in the room besides them.

"I'm a terrible friend," she groaned.

"Why?"

Ignoring his question, she continued, "I'm a total bitch half the time too. And I'm _fat_. I don't fit into my new jeans anymore!"

"Err... Were those jeans white-washed with little butterflies on the left pocket?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

"I sort of charmed them to shrink three sizes too small of the wearer," he grinned. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You're an _idiot_!" She attempted to hit his arm, but he stopped her.

"You're not fat, see?"

"But you _are_ an idiot!"

"Haven't you ever heard of little boys being mean to the girls they like?" he asked, grinning wickedly. "I was showing you that I like how you look with your Legos."

She would've laughed. Would've. Except that he looked so damn cute with that mischievous glint in his eyes. And his lips looked so tantalizing. Memories swept through her head of the night before, of the places those lips wandered. The magic those lips could work.

But she wasn't going to kiss him. Wouldn't have kissed him for a million pounds. Only... He kissed her first.

"Oh, God," she sighed, slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Just know I didn't start it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The common room door opened. Laughter reached J. Mo's ears. _Brandy's laughter_. In the back of her mind, J. Mo registered Remus's deep baritone too, but it didn't matter. She jumped away from Sirius. "Please, Sirius. Don't."

Without another word, she turned and headed for the common room door, smiling stiffly to the passing Brandy and Remus, who didn't notice a thing.

Probably because they were too busy heading up for the Boys' Dormitory...

**A/N: Was it funny? God, I hope that tattoo part wasn't funny. It's not supposed to be funny. Well, parts yes, but not other parts. Oh... Not having a good day. Sorry it took so long, I was in the UK for two weeks. And it only took me three days to post when I got back, and I blame that on jetlag. Otherwise. Well, that's all. So yeah. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I can't wait to read all those reviews (hint hint). **

**It makes me feel really good to see that what Amanda and I have created has blossomed as much as it has. As you all know, Rosie's chapter's next, and she's been writing extremely well lately, so I can't wait to see what happens! In case you guys haven't figured it out, there's some tension between J. Mo and Sirius because "she's been a terrible friend". And the whole bitch and fat thing aren't true, it's just something that tends to get thrown in when girls get down on themselves. It's supposed to be realistic, right? Can anyone guess why she's been such a terrible friend and the whole thing between her and Sirius couldn't work out (even though... well, never mind!)? I'm sure you can...**

**Lots of love!**

If the tattoo that Lily drew on James' back comes out screwed up, I'm really sorry. It's basically the same thing as the Divines' symbol, only it says "Lily the Divine" and has little L's everywhere. That's about it.


	10. Chapter 10: Confused, Just A Little

**Chapter 10: Confusion, Just A Little**

**By Natali and Amanda, the LIBS and ROSE of RoseLibs**

That day out with the mates had to wait a few weeks, because things kept popping up, but eventually, it was upon them. Going out with them was always something that James enjoyed, and now was no exception. Only this time, he had his nights with Lily to look forward to (and what nights those were).

Lily…

Though he was somewhat ashamed to admit it, this had been a good idea. He loved spending time with her, but he was beginning to think he was producing estrogen. He was a man, testosterone was his hormone of choice.

But for the moment, James was with the rest of the Marauders, and what better way of spending quality time with them than a testosterone-fuelled game of Quidditch?

"We wiped the field with your sorry arses!" James gloated to Sirius as the four boys walked into the locker rooms.

"Shut up! If Wormtail here could stay on his bloody broom, then maybe we would've had a chance," Sirius defended. "Honestly, next game we play, I'm inviting J. Mo to be on my team. That girl can kick some serious Quidditch arse."

James laughed, "Aye, she can. And the fact that you want to 'play' with her in another way and 'secretly' crushing on her for ages wouldn't have anything to do with it, right?"

Sirius looked down at his broom. "That's the thing. I've 'played' and it was great."

"Great?" Remus asked, raising a brow. "You sound more put out by that than happy."

"We wake up, and she leaves, saying she made a mistake."

"But didn't Brandy and I see you two kissing in the common room a few days ago?" Remus muttered. "Yeah, we did, because I remember Brandy smirking and saying, 'So _that's_ who shagged her last night'."

"Still insists it was a mistake," Sirius shrugged, throwing off his sweaty shirt. "The only mistake I see is that it hasn't been repeated."

"Maybe she feels embarrassed about you seeing her naked?" Peter offered in a squeaky voice, hiding his fat when he took his shirt off.

Sirius snarled at him, making Peter whimper and cower in a corner. "Unlike you, Peter, we're not afraid of our sexuality. That is, if you've got any."

"Lay off, Sirius," James chastised, smiling nonetheless. "You're just mad because J. Mo didn't worship your spank-tastic sexual abilities."

Sirius grinned to himself rather than at them. "Nah, but I get the feeling she enjoyed herself." The grin slipped off his handsome face and he sighed. "I don't think anything's going to happen."

"You've fancied her for years, Padfoot," Remus said reasonably. "After all that, now you're suddenly going to up and decide 'Oh, I should give up if it's not handed to me on a silver platter'?"

"It's not that easy, Moony."

James nodded, wiping his broom clean. "I can see that. Why do you think she's so upset?"

"Something about being a terrible friend. Which I can't see how that is. The only way she'd care about 'stealing' me from one of her mates, is if it's one of the Divines," Sirius explained. "And I can't see that happening."

"Lily would hate your guts if you weren't my best mate," James chuckled. "Anyway, I'd like to think she's not interested in you either way. We can cross her off the list. Next there's Brandy…"

Sirius and James turned to look at Remus, who was blushing. Peter was glancing between them, trying to catch up on the conversation.

Clearing his throat, Remus mumbled, "Brandy can be crossed off the list as well. Shove off, you can pick on me later."

"Meggie?" Sirius asked. "I don't think she'd be interested, do you?"

"She's been dating this guy for awhile now," James said offhandedly, putting away his broom kit. "Lily mentioned it about a week ago. Meggie even runs off campus every weekend and every night she doesn't have anything to do to visit him in Chester, where he lives."

"Oh-ho!" Remus exclaimed triumphantly, pausing in the middle of changing. "_Brandy_!"

"I thought you said you and Brandy were—"

"She is—we are—I mean, she used to like Sirius!" Remus smiled. "But then she got to know me and—"

"Hang on a bloody minute, someone chose _you_ over _me_?" Sirius asked, astounded.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Remus sputtered, wounded.

"Not how it sounded, just usually once you go Black, you never go back—"

"She never did go Black, just thought you were nice to look at!" Remus pouted, then chuckled in a purely male way. "But now she thinks I'm nicer to look at."

"Could you two ladies work out your insecurities later?" James interrupted, looking bored. "Does J. Mo know about this recent development between you and Brandy?" he asked Remus.

Who shook his head. "Nope, recent thing, we've been… Busy."

"Yeah, we know," James and Sirius chorused.

James propped his broom up against the wall and took off his shirt, stuffing it into his locker. "So all you have to do, Sirius, mate, is tell her—or Brandy could tell her—that she's no longer interested, and there's nothing wrong if she wants to—"

"Nice tattoo," Sirius snickered.

James turned around quickly. "That thing's still there?"

Remus knitted his brows together. "You mean it's not permanent? It looks like it."

James frowned. "Maybe it's supposed to stay on that long. I'll look at the bottle when we get back up."

Sirius elbowed Remus, chuckling. "So… You're her property now, eh?"

"Shove off, Sirius."

"Right nice little decoration," Remus added, grinning broadly. "After all, she wants to make sure that everyone knows James belongs to her. Very smart."

"Shove off, the both of you."

But even little Peter had something to say. "Very manly tattoo, too! All the swirls, and the colors, and—"

"I get it," James bit out, grinding his teeth. "Leave me alone. It was actually really kinky."

"She taking you for tea tomorrow? Or maybe you'll go shopping for the curtains you'll use when you two move in together after Hogwarts?" Sirius offered. " 'I'd like the pink ones, please'," he said in a high pitched voice.

James rolled his eyes. "At least I'm getting some."

"Hey, I'm getting some too," Remus piped up. "And yet, Brandy hasn't yet suggested we get tattoos… I wonder… I'll speak with her about it tonight."

James grabbed one of his shoes that he'd taken off and flung it first at Sirius, grabbed another and threw that one at Remus, and threw a nasty look at Peter.

"Got it. It's. Gay. Leave. Me. The. Bloody. Hell. Alone."

"Fuck," Janet muttered to herself while pacing in her room. "Shit. How the _fuck_ did I let this happen?" _How could I let myself fall for him?_

The dorm room door suddenly opened, and her mates all piled in, laughing hysterically.

"There she is!" Brandy exclaimed. "Where have you bloody been, J. Mo?"

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you," Meggie added, heading for her trunk. "Get changed, Lily wants to go out to a club tonight. Girls' night out!"

Lily smiled, tugging off her tank top. "Yes, girls' night out! No guys. Even Meggie over there managed to leave her boyfriend for a night in order for us to properly have fun."

"Lils, what's that on your back?" Brandy asked, holding Lily still. "'_Mine_'? You got a tattoo!"

"I didn't think it was still there, it's been about three weeks since we did that," she explained.

"Looks brand spanking new," Meggie smiled. "So… Getting serious between you and Potter, huh?"

"Just a bit," Lily said casually. "The sex is great."

"That sounds like something Lils would worry about," Brandy laughed. "That's kind of cave man possessive like, isn't it? I mean, 'Mine, my woman, want sex!'"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. It's just a playful tattoo, and it was fun, really."

J. Mo remained quiet, which was unusual for her. Meggie noticed but didn't say anything, adding, "Careful, Lily. Women have come very far in recent centuries."

Lily gritted her teeth. "Stop giving me such a hard time," she muttered.

"You were trying to keep us from seeing that, weren't you?" Brandy laughed, falling on top of Meggie. "Oh, he's such a terrible artist, you know. Remus always drew it for them. Writes just like a guy, too."

"Lay off," Lily sighed, turning to J. Mo. "J. Mo, aren't you getting dressed?"

"I don't want to go," J. Mo sighed. "I'm just not up for it."

"Hey, we all untangled ourselves from guys in order to go tonight!" Meggie whined. "You've _got_ to go!"

"Even Brandy's managed to stop fucking Remus for an evening," Lily smiled, nodding towards the person in question. "Now _that's_ a feat."

"Remus?" J. Mo asked.

"If you been paying attention at meals during the past three weeks, you'd notice that Brandy wasn't. She and Remus are shagging regularly now. Almost a couple, I'd even say," Meggie smirked.

"We are a couple," Brandy said, walking from the bathroom. "He asked me out last week."

"Thanks for telling—" Lily began, but J. Mo broke her off.

"You don't like Sirius anymore, Brandy?"

"No, I haven't liked him for over two months, possibly even three. Remus is much more my type, I just never realized it," she shrugged. "I thought you knew that, since you and Black were together."

"We're not."

"But you shagged."

"How'd you know?"

"I saw you two kissing!"

J. Mo stared at her. "Guys, I'll skip out on tonight. I've got to do something." She dashed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

Meggie shrugged. "You don't think that she thought that Brandy still liked Sirius and felt bad about fucking him and kissing him?"

Brandy burst out laughing. "No wonder I heard her muttering 'Bitch, bad mate, blubber' over and over in her sleep!"

Lily shook her head, grinning. "Well, that takes care of that. And now, let's go party!"

"Sirius!" J. Mo called, stepping into the Seventh Year Boys' dorm.

"Huh?" he called from his bed. Three other boys were looking at her inquiringly as well.

"Could I… Erm, talk to you? In private, please?" she asked in a small voice, losing some of her courage.

"Done. Get out, guys," he said, voice stern. "Now, Marauders."

For once, they did so without raising a question. James looked back, smirking. "I guess we'll go on tonight without you," and he shut the door, making sure to lock it.

"I…" How could she explain that she really wanted to… do whatever they were going to do, and that it was all one big mistake? Not the one before, but a misunderstanding?

"You found out about Brandy and Remus?" Sirius asked, reading the question in her eyes.

She nodded.

"Then come here, it's been too long since I've kissed you," he grinned wolfishly. She laughed, and just like that, they were back to normal. There are some things only people who are so loyal they would die for their friends would understand…

And when his mouth met hers it felt as though no time had passed, the feelings were so intense. The spark they'd had a few weeks ago had grown to a flame, flamed by their time spent away.

His tongue touched her lip, requesting an entrance she quickly gave, and she felt her head spin. He was like champagne, making her drunk but tasting _so_ sweet she kept coming back for more.

Soon, their movements became urgent. They needed to be together; it'd been too long since they'd had each other, willingly, completely. Now, with the weight of betraying a friend off her chest, J. Mo let herself go and poured all her being into their kisses.

Desperately, she pulled at his clothes, wanting—_needing—_to feel his bare skin. And he was in the same mindset as he ripped open her blouse, the clicking of the buttons hitting the floor echoing around the room.

They fell to the bed, struggling to pull one another out of their pants while trying to maintain lip contact. And then they were naked. They stared at one another a moment, lust and longing in both their eyes, before she rose to her knees above him, straddling his waist. No foreplay was needed; the sudden contact after their absence was enough to arouse both of them to no end.

His hands went to her hips, squeezing gently as she lowered herself on stiff member. Both moaned in contentment at the union. Gasps of pleasure joined the moans when she began to move atop, her hips moving in circles.

He groaned, relishing in the pleasurable feelings and wanting to thrust himself deep into her wet warmth. Then she did what he wished, as though reading his mind. Or giving into her own instincts. Her hands moved to his chest for leverage as she slid up and down on his length.

He took one of her nipples into her mouth, and she drew breath sharply, losing the beat for a split-second. "Oh, _Sirius_," she whispered, throwing her head back, circling her hips more.

Soon, too soon for either of their liking, she stiffened on him as her orgasm washed over her, and her muscles contracting pulled him over the edge with her.

She slumped onto him, panting with him as they caught their breath, his arms wrapping around her and caressing her hair softly.

"That was…" she began after a moment.

"Quick?" he supplied.

"But satisfying," she finished.

She could feel the mischievous glare he gave her and wondered what he was up to. She soon found out. "For now," he said, rolling her onto her back.

She giggled and squealed in delight, then moaned as she felt his member harden in her. "Up for round two, I see," she commented.

He nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Expect to go up to four or five tonight," he smirked. "I'm glad you're back, J. Mo."

She kissed him lightly. "Me too. Sorry about the misunderstanding."

"Don't be. The sex was awesome."

J. Mo laughed. "Yeah, I agree."

"Lils?"

"Yeah?" she asked from the armchair in the Gryffindor common room. James tugged her up, and sat down, pulling her down on his lap. "What is it?"

"The tattoos… Mine is still there, looking brand spanking new," James explained, whispering into her ear.

"…Mine too."

"I'm guessing you took a good look at that bottle, eh?"

"You've always been so bad at conjuring specific things out of nowhere," she muttered, smiling. "Yeah, I looked at it. You did too?"

"I did."

"What do you think?"

James let a small smile creep onto his face. "I think we're going to have quite a relationship after Hogwarts, don't you?"

Lily laughed, kissing him lightly. "I love you."

"Yes, I knew that already."

"Shut up."

"Love you, too," he whispered into her hair. They hugged intimately there, and the few students who were still up at that hour couldn't help but feel as if they were intruding on some sort of private moment…

…And they were.

Back in James's room, a bottle of tattoo ink sat on the bathroom sink. It read: "Madame Taminika's True Love Tattoo—Find Out If It's True Love, Just Brush On And Wait! If It Doesn't Disappear Within One Week, You Know You've Found Your Soul Mate".

**A/N: Ok, so there's one more chapter left. Both Rosie and I worked on this chapter. The reason we have to finish this before we'd thought to… Well, I'll just add that on the next chapter, which is going to be somewhat rather short. I hope you guys enjoyed it, can't wait to read the reviews. I'll be doing the next chapter. It will be posted after we get thirty reviews. Spanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Graduation

**Chapter Eleven**: **Graduation**

**By Natali, the LIBS of RoseLibs**

--

_On The Hogwarts Express…_

"That's it, guys," J. Mo sighed, squeezing Sirius's hand tighter. "That was the last time we'd ever be at Hogwarts as students."

Lily wiped away a lone tear. "It's been fun, hasn't it?"

"Great. But I, for one, will not be back any time soon," Meggie informed then, filing her nails. "It always got in the way of me and my boyfriend."

"Wow, school getting in the way of a life, go figure that out, huh?" Remus teased, leaning back in his chair. "Though I'm not too upset either. No more Shrieking Shack for me."

The Marauders shared a look between themselves. No more running around as animals either…

The Divines shared their own looks, but they were smiling devilishly. They'd done their prank on McGonagall just three days before graduation, and it had beat the Marauders' by far. In fact, the boys were _still_ a bit sour with them.

At breakfast one morning, they'd flashed a very large picture of McGonagall as a baby, naked on a beach somewhere, by enchanting the enchanted ceiling to do that as the professor entered the Hall. And just in case no one had gotten the picture…

Lily smiled as she remembered the fit McGonagall when after the first minute, the baby head was replaced with the professor's current face.

Seeing what she was thinking, James snapped, "We would've done something better to beat you if we'd had time! You guys took the coward's way out!"

Lily, J. Mo, Brandy, and Meggie smiled sweetly at him, replying in unison, "Genius knows no time nor limit."

Sirius whistled, looking out the window as the wild country of Great Britain flew by. "You know, somehow I think our kids are going to being menaces to society."

"Damn bloody right," Brandy said proudly, winking at Remus, who blushed. "We'll take them by storm. And Meggie's kids will be menaces with fashion sense."

Meggie scoffed. "Have a child and ruin my great figure?" She threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah, right. I'm adopting. _Way_ later in life."

They laughed, for now avoiding the topic they knew was all in their minds: Twenty years from now, would they still be friends?

* * *

Later, as Lily lay down with James on his bed in his new flat—_their_ new flat—she'd answered that question for herself. It didn't matter if they were still friends. They were good enough friends now that it would never matter in the future; if one of them needed the other, they'd be there, friends or not.

"Lily?" James asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I want to marry you."

She rolled onto her side so she could look him in the eye. "Me too. I want to marry you, too."

He gathered her close to him and placed his lips on hers, trying to show his love for her as best as he could. "Not just yet, though. There are still a few things I need to work out. Like how I'm going to make a living, and—"

Lily pressed a finger to his lips. "Hey, no worries," she smiled. "We've got all the time in the world."

_-Many Years Later…-_

In a room, in Gryffindor Tower in Hogwarts, lay the orphaned eleven-year-old "boy who lived", dreaming of what his life could some day hold, on his first night in Hogwarts. His future best friend slept beside him, snoring loudly, also dreaming sweetly.

In yet another room, in that very same tower, lay a brown, bushy-haired girl who would one day hold his heart as well as his trust.

And soon, very soon, they would take on the darkest wizard ever to have walked the face of the earth, and come out on top.

_You shouldn't gamble with Fate… lest Fate gamble with you._

**The End**

* * *

-**A/N: Now, that's it, guys! That's the end. Of course, it's been a great pleasure writing this, and I'm so glad it's gone so far. Now, as I'm sure you're all wondering, why are we ending this! Before you throw tomatoes and other objects at us, please understand that there just isn't enough time. I'm going to be starting tenth grade on August the 15th, and it looks like it's going to be a demanding year once more. Two honors classes, and yearbook, which is probably worse than all of them combined. Rosie, too, has a lot going on at that end of the US, so it's just better to end it while we can still come out on top.**

**We will be, of course, thinking of doing a sequel once everything settles down. Or I am, at least. So look for that in the future.**

**For the last time, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed. You made it so great, and your feedback was awesome. We'd really appreciate it if for the last time, you gave one last review and let us know that you liked it. You guys will always have a special place in my heart, as will this story.**

**Who knew not paying attention in health class last year would have so many benefits, LOL?**

**With all my love,**

**Natali**


End file.
